The Sharpest Lives
by BloodyRedRoses65
Summary: My name is Aikio Shiimakida, I'm a Shinigami, or Death God. My life? I guess you could say it's normal, I hold a nice position in the 13th Court Guard Squad, good friends, and... a crush you could say.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Bleach, only Aikio

* * *

They say you're days at the Academy are suppose to be ones of discipline, respect and hard work. I guess it's true, but a lot of people still have a fun time, making friends, exceeding expectations and such. Not for me, I'm not the best, I'm at the bottom of the advance class, but I'm not bad enough to be in the regular classes like everyone else, I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Right now I'm in my sixth year, and so far my years here at the academy to become a soul reaper haven't been the best days.

Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude aren't I? My name is Aikio Shiimakida, sometimes to get on my nerves people call me Kio, which I only let them slide by, but it seems like everyone's just called me that so there's really no use on arguing. Anyway, I have light, ice blue eyes, and short pieced black hair with violet bangs that scatter over my eyes. Nothing real special. I'm pretty lucky to be in the academy, as the teachers say, since I'm from the lower districts. I've practically lived on my own since my mother died and dad left before she was even placed in the ground.

The kids in the academy, most of them are in higher districts, so I'm not the most popular kid. I've guess I made a friend, he's in my year but already he's gotten a seat in the Court Guard Squad before he's graduated, even though he failed the entry exams twice, that's why he's in my year, at least that's what he tells me. His name is Shuuhei Hisagi. He has spiked dark hair and dark gray eyes, and a tattoo of '69' on his left cheek.

I've complicated on how we became friends. He isn't from the highest nobility family, but he's certainly not on the lowest district like I am, and I've fought that maybe he became friends with me because of pity, a bet, or he's one of the few good kids in this academy. Shuuhei looks like a punk in my point of view, but unlike his looks, his personality is very calm and collective, he's very mature, maybe that's why I can put of with him.

But that's enough of rambling now isn't it? You're probably tired of my talking, that's not what you came here for was it? No, not at all. You came here to read about my time in the academy and surprisingly my days in the Court Guard Squad. (That story is pretty funny.) But I'll say one more thing before I go, this excerpt, it was reality, it was the time in my life that I was so naïve and I knew I had to buckle down. And you're about to see why.


	2. Enter Aikio Shiimakida

**Yup! So this is a Shuuhei story I just managed to whip out one day.**

**Disclaimer; i own NOTHING of Bleach, only Aikio**

* * *

It was dark and quiet in the World of the Living, at least the training grounds the Academy sixth years had set up for the first years. The wall was comprised of four sixth years, while the ones actually conducting the session were four as well. One of the conductors stood on the hard cold concrete, looking up at the sky, her violet bangs still in her ice blue eyes, and her lips in a straight line, not really paying attention to some of the freshmen that returned from slaying their 'hollows.' She gave a light sigh, and closed her eyes.

"Let your guard down in this place and a hollow might get you." a male's voice whispered from behind her.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head, and only gave a playful frown, "We're all not great like you Shuuhei." She said slightly teasing.

His only response was a smirk and crossed his arms, "Well you could put more effort instead of daydreaming."

She turned her head to face forward, her sword at her right side, and was shorter than any sword anyone carried in the Academy. Aikio now noticed that more freshmen were coming. 'wow they're done now.'

Shuuhei noticed that and used his receiver to radio the wall guard. "Barrier, report back to bring everyone back."

No answer.

"Barrier, report back to bring everyone back, come in."

Still no answer. Aikio walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Shuuhei, you want me to go get them? They're probably not receiving you message."

He looked at her, a bit hesitant but nodded, "Just hurry up."

She nodded and took off. As she ran, she was becoming nervous, 'Why aren't they responding, something must have happened for them to not respond..' As she got to the spot, she stopped in horror. The four were dead, covered in their own blood. "Oh no…" She breathed out. She quickly made to the one that had the radio, and hesitantly took it, "Shuuhei! Shuuhei come in!" She said trying not to panic.

"Aikio? Why aren't the others responding?" He said.

"Shuuhei listen to me, the barrier is down, call the Court Guard, the hollow killed the four, he may be heading your way, get the freshmen out of there." She calmly stated, now realizing her hands were shaking.

There was a brief pause before his voice came back, serious, "Now listen to me, the other two will get the freshmen back, I'll still be here, you're going to meet up with me, don't stop, don't look back and don't you dare even try to take whatever hollow there is by yourself, understand?"

She nodded but realized that was futile, "Yes."

"Now hurry up, come the same way you went."

"Alright, I'm on my way." She said before taking the radio off and before it hit the ground she was running away. 'What's going to happen? Why is this happening, especially when we have freshmen with us!' she didn't stop, didn't look back, she realized though that she was loosing her self, she felt the fear start to sink in, and that made herself run faster. Turning the corner that would make her meet up with Shuuhei, she stopped dead in her tracks.

With it's back turned to her, the deadly hollow stood, facing Shuuhei who looked as if he had already been fighting the hollow for some time after she left to come. She noticed right there that his right side of his face was covered in blood. 'Shuuhei!' she thought frantically, 'Why can't I move?! He needs my help!' She was able to take a step before her body began to move, and she saw Shuuhei being thrown against the wall.

He was able to catch himself, but he looked down, seeing half his vision blurred. He felt something on his left arm, and he looked to see Aikio, her eyes worried and fearful, "Aikio?! Get out of here, now!" He said holding his sword out, pulling her behind him.

"Shuuhei you can't take this by yourself!" She said holding onto his arm tighter, "I'm not a freshman anymore!"

He looked back at her, his fear was that she would get killed. "I know, just, please. Go."

She knew she should listen, and before she knew it, he wrapped his arm around her waist, getting both away from the claws. He let her go and blocked the second swing.

But it was Aikio that saw the third swing, and the sound of the claws hitting her blade rang out. "Sorry Shuuhei, but you need me rather you like it or not." She spoke, her fear starting to disappear. She pushed the claws back, and it was no sooner that she saw both arms split the claws up, 'Oh no..' she thought as Shuuhei and herself brace themselves.

It was then that three freshman returned, she knew them as Renji, Kira and Momo. "Sorry to disobey sir." Renji spoke, holding off the claw

"But we couldn't let you or Aikio-dono get killed." Momo finished.

It took the two sixth years back, but once they were claw free for a moment, Shuuhei didn't hesitate to give the order to retreat. The five ran through the desolated eerie grounds, and came to a stop as they were now surrounded. 'This isn't what I had in mind, this isn't how I expected to die, not by hollows, not like this!' she thought, now letting the fear sink back in.

Right before the first strike a sword came from practically nowhere and extended into about six hollows. The academy students turned seeing a Taichou and fukoutaichou from the court guard squad, she recognized them as Aizen-taichou and Ichimaru-fukoutaichou. It was only a matter of seconds before the two had demolished the hollows as if they were nothing but toys. 'this is a real taichou and fukoutaichou power..' She thought, but something didn't suit right with those two, and she grabbed Shuuhei's arm.

At that moment she realized his injury and while letting go, looked up at him, besides his eye, he was out of breath, and scratched. Aikio had gained a scratch, how she didn't even recall, but she was in better condition than him and it aggravated her, 'I'm so weak.' She thought before realizing that the freshman and the rest were leaving. Her eyes rested on Shuuhei who lagged a bit behind, and she caught up to him, "Shuuhei, your…"

"I didn't lose it, if you're wondering, I can still see from it." He said not looking at her. He was a bit upset at her, for not listening to him, for not leaving when he told her, but he wouldn't take all the rage on her. "Don't worry Kio."


	3. Seeing Him Again

_Disclaimer; i own NOTHING of Bleach, only Aikio_

* * *

_'Don't worry Kio.' His exact words that made me worry even more. I felt guilty, I couldn't face him anymore, not since I hadn't done anything, I had just stood there like a coward and let him get hurt. Shuuhei ended up with three vertical lines over his right eye, and he was right, he didn't lose his eye. _

_We ended up graduating not long after that, and both of us were sent to different squads, different environments, different missions. I found out that his seated seat was fukoutaichou and I was glad. My seat wasn't as high as him, I was 5th chair in the 2nd division led by Soi Fon-taichou._

_The taichou was very, different. She led with an iron fist, and expected no less of what she asked, and for a while we weren't on good terms. It was after a few years that something snapped in me and I was able to move to 3rd chair. Since I dealt with a kodachi, a sword shorter than that of a katana, I mastered martial arts a lot quicker than most and was able to par up with the taichou. _

_In a way, it was like the Academy again, I really didn't have any friends, my only friend I had made was in a different area of the Seireitei and probably didn't want to talk to me anyway. I spent most time training, and unlocked my shikai a lot quicker than most kids in my year that had been placed. _

_My zanpakuto was different from many in other ways than being a kodachi. My blade is the only out of ordinary color, and that's blood red, and it's hilt is a dark blue and has a black dragon on the guard, this giving it's name Akuma Ryuu, or Nightmare Dragon, of course I call him Ryuu. _

_But my days in squad 2 was shorten. Rukia Kuchiki was suppose to be executed, and we found out in the nick of time that it was a plot against the soul society by Aizen-taichou, Ichimaru-taichou, and Tousen-taichou. They fled once they were discovered and Rukia wasn't executed. But there was still damage. Because of the deflection, the fukoutaichou's of Squad 3, 5, and 9 were put under a lot of stress, and as a result the 3rd chair of the 9th division quit, leaving the fukoutaichou of Squad 9 to do all the work. _

_Where do I play a role? I was to take the 3rd chair of squad 9. Surprisingly, Soi Fon-taichou didn't want me to leave, but the Head taichou had ordered it and there was nothing either of us could do._

The sun was at it's highest point. The rays seemed to barge down on those outside more than that during the morning or late afternoon. Most of the men in Squad 9 sat down, while their fukoutaichou had locked himself up doing tons of paperwork, and did nothing. Their attention was moved to the door and they saw a girl enter.

Her attire was altered, the left sleeve gone, and exposure of her abdominals, and black boots. Her black hair could be no longer than to her chin and was pieced and made her look like a punk, and her purple bangs scattered over her ice blue eyes. She walked with some confidence but it was pushed aside by her timid nature.

They watched her walk by, and enter where their fukoutaichou was, not missing a beat.

Aikio, scared out of her mind, walked into the office, although she should have knocked, and stood in shock. Since he didn't notice her, or probably didn't remember her, her eyes scanned him. His hair was a bit shorter, but still spiked, his eyes hadn't changed, she stopped at his scar but then quickly moved on. Over his '69' tattoo there was a blue tattoo that went across his cheek and over the bridge of his nose. His shirt was sleeveless and she could see that his arms had filled out and were muscled. On his left arm was the fukoutaichou insignia, and on his right arm was a black arm band similar to the choker he wore.

He sat hunched over his work, too engulfed to notice her, which was fine by her, she didn't know how he would react. Remembering to breath, she felt her heart start to pound in her chest and she tried to control it, "H-Hisagi-fukoutaichou?" she said, hoping not to startle him.

"What is-" He stopped mid sentence as he saw her. Her hair style still the same, her eyes probably hadn't darken, she was probably an inch taller now, but still probably came to the tip of his nose. For a moment, his eyes scanned her, 'She hasn't really changed..' it was then that he forgot that he was fukoutaichou, "Oh, excuse me." he said, looking down at his paper work, his face flushing, "You're going to be replacing the third chair right?"

"Yes sir." She said, feeling like his action was proof that he was still mad at her.

_It was hard seeing him again. The guilt came back, and I was only with Shuuhei when the time called for it._

Aikio sat on the floor watching the underlings practice, when one got her attention, "Aikio-senpai! Will you join us?"

She really didn't want to, but had no choice, "Alright, but when I win, no one better be surprised."

The men chuckled a bit, they had never seen Aikio fight before. She took her stance, not even attempting to draw her sword. She didn't notice that Shuuhei was watching her.

As the underling rushed at her with his sword, it was a quick flick of the wrist that Aikio had knocked the blade out of the boys hand, and held her kodachi at his neck. Surprise filled not only his, but the others, including Shuuhei.

She only released the boy and sighed, "I told you not to be surprised." She said as she sheathed her sword.

"Senpai, how did you do it?" The boy, Maki, asked.

"Simple. Range." By his face, she knew he didn't understand, so she simply continued. "Range plays a large and important role in fighting. The longer your sword, the longer your range, but the more weak points you have. My sword, a kodachi, has a smaller range and less weak points than a katana, such as yours. It's a lot easier for me to get you than it is for you to get me."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make sense, wouldn't you have a shorter defense?"

"You think it would, but because of it's lightness, a kodachi is very easy to maneuver, and it's easy to strike with." She gave a slight sigh, "Now go on, go back to beating each other with a pulp." She said turning and waving her hand, walking back to her seat. She stopped as Shuuhei intercepted her.

"Aikio.." He said, as if nervous. "I need you to come with me."

Aikio nodded, and followed hesitantly. Walking behind her fukoutaichou, she didn't know if she was in trouble, or if she needed to help him file paperwork. "Hisagi-fukoutaichou.. What is it that you need?"

He looked back at her, "You didn't get the Hell Butterfly?"

Blinking she shook her head, "No sir."

It was his turn to give a sigh, "Well, I'm suppose to go into the World of the Living, there's a few things to be done, and I was told by General Yamato-taichou to bring you."

"Why me?"

"Because you were once part of Squad 2, you're going to be useful, you're a lot faster than I am." He said, now facing forward. "You always were."

Aikio looked at the back of his head, his voice seemed guilt ridden.. But she looked away, "Yeah right, you were the best at everything." She didn't want to get close to him, she was afraid too.

Shuuhei didn't respond, he didn't want to make a scene or make her mad at him before they even went to complete their mission.


	4. Misconseptions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach, only Aikio**

* * *

The streets were busy, the men and women in their suits rushing to work, while children and teens were in the schools, and some gangs hid within the allies, waiting for their next prey. Aikio walked around, her hair fit her out fit, a black tank top, black trips, and boots, fishnet gloves and her eyes covered with sunglasses.

Shuuhei wasn't far from her, sneakers, blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt and a t-shirt jacket. He looked around, his eyes scanning the streets.

She noticed everyone starring. Starring at his scar. She looked away, and zoned out. 'If.. God, why do I have to be here, with him. I mean, I know Shuuhei probably doesn't really hate me, but I just can't forgive myself to even look him straight in the eyes-'

"Aikio!"

Being jerked into someone caused her to snap out of it, and saw the car race by her. With her heart pounding, she looked up, seeing Shuuhei, holding on to her tightly looking down at her as if she had died, "What the hell Aikio…" his voice was strict and angry, but he held her tighter, "You need to stop zoning out." he said now softer, he let her go, and grabbed her wrist, dragging her with him. "You haven't changed at all." He muttered.

She only looked at him, surprised and feeling stupid, then down to the ground. "Thank you, Hisagi-taichou." She whispered.

"Just be careful, and you know you can call me Shuuhei when it's us. We're the same age, well, sorta."

"You're only older than me by three weeks." She said looking up at him, her voice returning to the childish level he remembered.

"Still." He stopped and turned around, pulling her into him, and placed a hand on her cheek, making her face him. "How come you don't act like this around me anymore?"

She was taken back, and her eyes shifted elsewhere.

"You won't even look at me anymore, did I do something wrong Aikio?" He said now almost begging for her to look at him.

At first, her eyes locked with a tree, her eyes starting to see that night when they were attacked and she hadn't done a thing.. "You didn't do anything.. It's me." She said softly, "I didn't help you that night, and you.."

He stopped her right there by hugging her. "Is that all? Geez, Kio, you made me think I really had done something wrong.. Do you know how many times I tried to find you after that night? How worried I was that you wouldn't even come near me?" He hugged her tighter, "That night, I was mad at you, but not because you didn't do anything; I was mad at you for not leaving like I had told you to. Didn't you ever think that I had been worried that you would have been killed like the others? You were one of my closest friends in the academy, what if I had lost you?"

Her eyes widen, she had never thought of it that way, the thought never even crossed her mind.. She felt even more stupid, "You mean.. I was.. I was stupid.. I'm sorry Shuuhei…"

"If you hug me I'll forgive you." He said smiling.

She felt herself laugh. It had been a long time since she had really laughed, and gave in, hugging him. Looking up at him, she smiled, "You're not mad at me now are you?"

"No." He said simply, and hesitantly let her go, "But if you keep distracting me from the mission I'm going to have to send you back."

Aikio blinked but smiled, even giving a short childish laughing, "You started it Shuuhei."

_So I really do over think things, but I was glad that I was able to gain my friend back. I ended up helping him with paperwork, and spent more time with him, and it almost felt like the academy days. This time, I gained more friends, such as Matsumoto Rangiku, Izuru Kira, and Abarai Renji. But I never knew how my life would turn out. I knew that Shuuhei had a huge crush over Rangiku, she was very pretty and outgoing, she wouldn't hesitate to say something was wrong, or that she didn't disapprove of something, but she was very kind, she took to me very quickly. But I didn't know what to feel when I heard Shuuhei talk about her to Kira, or how he would ask me if Rangiku mentioned him, I didn't know if the pang in my chest was me worried, or if it was because it was hurting._


	5. This Emotion

Discailmer: I own nothing of Bleach, only Aikio

* * *

Aikio walked around a bit happily, she had the day off, and she scoured for someone, anyone. She turned a corner and saw none other than Renji, "Ah, Abarai-fukoutaichou!" She said waving and running up to him.

The red haired man looked at her, his black eyes seeing her run lightly, and gave a slight smile, "Oi Kio, just call me Renji for the last time."

She finally stood next to the man, coming up to his shoulders. She gave a slight chuckle, "Gomensai, I'm just so use to using formalities. You busy Renji?"

"Yeah, I'm about ready to run a few papers around, I'm going to be heading out to the real world in a few days." He spoke, walking off, "You can follow if you want."

Aikio didn't hesitate, "Real World? With who? When?"

Renji gave a slight chuckle, "Not for another 3 weeks, it was suppose to be only Ikkaku, Rukia and I, but then Yumichika fussed that he had to come, and then Rangiku overheard and wanted to come, and then Hitsugaya-taichou decided to come. It had the snow ball effect."

Aikio gave a slight chuckle, "That sounds like an interesting group to take." She looked off, a bit hesitant. "Is this about going to the real world because of the Arrancars?"

"Yeah, we need to keep a good eye on the real world since they're after Karakura Town, we all ready know when they're going to strike." He said, then looked at her, "Aikio, can I ask you something?"

She looked at him, "Hm?"

"Well, you know of the three Taichou's that deflected right?"

"Yeah" She gave a slight frown, "I don't know much, but most of the fukoutaichou's were close to their taichou's, I mean, look at what happened to Hinomori-fukoutaichou, she's suffering depression."

"Shuuhei and Izuru are my problems," He said, stopping at the 13th division's door, "I mean, they're holding up so far.."

Aikio stopped, looking at him, but looked down, "Yeah, Hisagi-fukoutaichou's a bit.. He hasn't been the same, not when I first met him in the Academy."

"Yes, so this is what I'm asking of you Aikio, because you've known him longer than anyone." Renji said in a serious tone, "Look after him, make sure he doesn't go too far off the deep end, or gets to stressed." He paused, "I also ask you because he seems to act a lot better after you and him spend time together."

Aikio kept her red face hidden, but she nodded, "All right, but on one condition." She now looked up, "Be sure everyone's careful when you leave."

Renji chuckled a bit, ruffling the girl's hair, "You know I can't guarantee Ikkaku's safety, but I'll try."

She gave the fukoutaichou a hug, "Thanks Renji! Have fun with your errands today." She said waving and taking off. Aikio didn't go far when she stopped, Renji's words sinking in. 'Shuuhei.. He has been stressed a lot lately, if he keeps working so many late night shifts..' She gave a slight sigh and continued on.

"Aiko!"

Aikio turned and saw Toshiro, "Oi, Hitsugaya-taichou, good evening!" Aikio spoke, giving a slight smile, "What brings you to come find me?"

Toshiro closed his eyes, giving a slight sigh, "You're fukoutaichou."

Aikio now blinked, "Hisagi?"

"Yes, him and Rangiku have been drinking again." Toshiro spoke as Aikio sweat dropped.

Aikio knew how this would turn out, and as she walked with the young taichou, she could picture Rangiku and Shuuhei, their drunken states. She then looked at him, "How long have they been at it, taichou?"

"Since noon, Rangiku dragged the poor man here, saying he needs to lighten up."

"She may have the right idea, just not the right actions.." Aikio said, sweat dropping again, "I'm sorry for anything Hisagi-fukoutaichou has done."

"No, Shuuhei knows how to control himself to a point, he hasn't hit that point yet… although by the time we get there he will.." Toshiro trailed off opening the door.

Aikio could smell the sake, and her nose crimpled, there were reasons why she wasn't a drinker. Toshiro walked in, then Aikio, she shook her head, seeing Shuuhei laying his head on the table, laughing, along with Rangiku who was also trying to drink at the same time. "Hisagi-fukoutaichou, Matsumoto-fukoutaichou, are you two at it again?" Aikio spoke, shaking her head.

The two drunken fukoutaichou's looked at her, and Rangiku got up, stumbling to the girl, "Aikio darling!!" She slurred, hanging her arm over the girl, "Did you come here to join?"

Toshiro quickly responded, "No, Aikio's here to take Shuuhei back so he can rest, you're going to rest as well."

"AAWW!!!" Rangiku replied, hugging Aikio, whose face was planted in Rangiku's chest. "But Ai-Ai has to drink!!"

"Matsumoto… I… I can't breath!!!" Aikio struggled, trying to get out of the woman's grasp.

"Hey! Rangiku, don't…" Shuuhei said, holding onto the sake bottle, "Don't kill her… you'd be upset."

Rangiku let her go, and Aikio regained her breath, then walked over to Shuuhei, taking the bottle out of his hand, "Come on Hisagi-fukoutaichou, it's time you went back to the barracks."

"Aw, come on Kio, just a bit longer?" Shuuhei slurred, trying to get the bottle back.

"No, sir, you can visit later." She then grabbed his wrist, helping him up, and somehow getting him to walk, but not before wishing Toshiro luck with Rangiku.

"You know what Kio?" He slurred, keeping his arm around the girl's shoulders, placing half his body weight on the poor girl, "I'm glad we're friends. You're too sweet, hell, you're even beautiful, that's a bonus!"

Aikio felt her cheeks turn red, but regained herself, he was drunk, plain and simple, he would call the 12th division taichou beautiful. "Shuuhei, please, just stop." she muttered, finally being able to get him in the barracks, and to his house.

Shuuhei didn't let go of her once, even when she walked him in. "Aikio." He whispered, bringing his lips to her ears, "Will you stay?"

Aikio's face when red again, but she tried to control herself, "Shuuhei, look, you need to rest up, you're going to have a huge hangover tomorrow morning." She whispered, now realizing that he had pulled her closer.

"I don't want you to leave, please Aikio.." He begged, his lips never leaving her ear, "Please…"

"Shuuhei you're drunk.."

"No I'm not.. Not til after my third drink, I only had nine drinks.."

"You obviously can't do math, you're drunk." She said, placing her hands on his chest, trying to push him away.

"Aikio, I don't want you to leave…" He now hugged her, "I could stand if anyone else left me…"

It then clicked in her head, 'He's drunk, and this is just part of this, he's thinking about Tousen..' She then sighed, "I won't leave Shuuhei, just please, get some rest.."

"You promise?"

"Yes." She said, now being able to push him gently away, he let her push him away, and then sat on his couch, holding his head in his hand. She sat next to him, placing her hand on his leg, "Shuuhei…"

"This.. I can't take it sometimes." His voice still was a bit slurred, but he was managing to keep the words apart. "Tousen-taichou never asked us to do anything, I just never realized that a taichou's duty was so stressful."

Aikio gave a somber look, "You looked up to Tousen… you still do.."

"He taught me everything Aikio, please don't take that wrongly of me… I just can't grip reality.. He taught me that someone who doesn't fear their sword shouldn't be able to wield the sword at all… he taught me that I should be glad that I'm afraid to wield my sword, that it just shows that the fear allows me to fight for someone else who was afraid to fight, or couldn't fight.."

"I don't take you wrong, Shuuhei, I would feel the same way if Soi Fon-taichou was to do the same." She whispered, laying her head on his shoulder, "I don't think you anything less, I never could. I think it would be hard for anyone to loose someone they looked up too, that taught them everything they know.." She gave a slight sigh, "Just promise me, that when we go to fight this battle in the winter, that you're careful."

She noticed that he didn't respond, and she saw that he had fallen asleep. Aikio couldn't help but to chuckle, and got up, pushing him down to lay down, and covering him up. She stopped, seeing him open his eyes, "Don't leave Aikio… you promised."

Aikio nodded, sitting down on the floor next to the couch, "I did promise, didn't I?"

Shuuhei's hand reached from under the covers, taking her face in his hand, "I wasn't lying Aikio…" His voice was raspy, "You're sweet, you're personality's amazing… you being beautiful is a bonus.."

She was taken back, blushing, but noticed his eyes close and his hand slip down. Aikio gave a slight sigh, placing his hand to lay on his stomach, then let her back rest against the couch, starring out across the room. She felt the pain in her chest, and clutched her shirt, holding her forehead, 'Why am I feeling this way…' She felt her eyes tear up, 'Shuuhei's in a lot of pain, I'm worried for him, it's as Renji said, it's only a matter of time, and Hinomori-fukoutaichou is going through depression because of Aizen leaving, Izuru's putting a strong hold, and Shuuhei's just hiding his..'

Aikio held her knees, burring her head within her knees, silently crying, 'Why can't I figure this emotion out…' she thought before closing her eyes.


	6. Promotion

Hey ya'll! thought i might as well update! i sorta left off in a bad spot last time so i got past two of the last chapter! sorry kids!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Bleach, only Aikio

* * *

When Shuuhei woke up in the morning, his head slightly hurt, and he moaned a bit, placing his hand on his forehead before sitting up. He noticed the blanket, and was confused, then looked down in the floor, and saw Aikio. She was laying on her side, slightly curled, arms relaxed. 'Damn, I hope she hasn't been on the floor all night..' He thought, getting up, careful not to step on her. He pulled the blanket back, then knelt next down to her.

He looked at her, she had a gentle expression on her face, something he never noticed before, she always had a smile on her face, but it always looked like she was trying to hold something back, or hiding something. He gently picked her up, placing her on the couch covering her up.

Aikio turned a bit, giving a soft moan, before slipping back into a comfortable sleep. Shuuhei's hand placed gently on her cheek, his thumb rubbing her skin softly, 'She's…' He shook his head, standing up, 'I'll let her rest, especially since she had come get me.' he thought before leaving.

* * *

Aikio, it being a few weeks since the incident, sat in the office, waiting for Shuuhei to get back. 'The attack should be coming any day… I'm starting to worry…'

"Aikio." Shuuhei said, now rushing into the room.

She saw the worried look on his face, "Fukoutaichou… what's wrong?"

He tried to calm himself down, but it wasn't working, but walked to her, "Look, Aikio, you need to be ready, we're leaving tonight to get ready for the battle tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She said, getting up, "The battle's this close?" she looked worried, but her voice didn't alter.

Shuuhei only nodded, "We're going to set up four pillars." He spoke, sitting down, motioning her to do the same, as she sat down, he continued, "These four pillars are going to transport Karakura town here, and leave a fake one in it's place. General Yamamoto-taichou has suspected that Aizen will know about the pillars, so he's assigned people to guard them, I'll be guarding one, along with Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Ikkaku Madarame." He looked up to her, " You're going to be coming too, Aikio."

That took her back, she didn't expect to becoming, "Me?"

"Yes, the General Taichou made sure that I was to inform you."

She looked down, "Again, General Taichou gives me an order I can't refuse." She muttered under her breath, "Well, I won't object to it, I'll go. But Shuuhei, you still have to promise me to be careful."

It was his turn to be taken back but he gave an infamous smirk, "Of course I will, I'm fukoutaichou, you're suppose to be promising me to be careful." He paused, "Now, hurry up and get ready." He said, before letting Aikio rush out to get ready. He got up as the door opened, and saw Jushiro, "Oh, Ukitake-taichou, nice of you to drop by."

Jushiro gave a slight smile, "Yes, thank you." He held up a piece of paper, "I have something for your third chair, Hisagi-fukoutaichou."

He blinked, "Aikio?"

"Yes, Aikio Shiimakida, you left so quickly that sensei wasn't able to give this to you, so I've been ordered to personally give this to her."

Shuuhei looked closely at the letter, it was an ordinary envelope, but if it came from the General, it couldn't be ordinary, "She's.. she's not in trouble is she?"

"Oh goodness no, it's actually the quite opposite, I think you'll be proud of her."

Aikio ran into the office, slamming into to Jushiro's back and falling back. "Oh, gomensai, Ukitake-taichou."

Jushiro only chuckled, helping the girl up, "Oh, don't worry Aikio, you're quite fine." He then handed the letter to her, "I have good news for you."

Aikio blinked, taking the letter but looking at Shuuhei, "Hisagi-fukoutaichou…"

He shook his head, "I don't know anything about this Aikio, go on, open it." He motioned.

Aikio hesitated, then walked over to Shuuhei, "Are you sure-"

"Open it and read it Aikio, you're not in trouble, as Ukitake-taichou said, it's good news."

Aikio nodded then opened the letter. As her eyes scanned the letter, her eyes held nothing but confusion and shock. "I'm… I'm being… promoted.." She barely got out. "To… fukoutaichou.." She looked up at Ukitake, "There has to be a mistake, I'm not fukoutaichou material, I'm only third chair material…" She continued to read, and looked at the signature, General Yamamoto-taichou's signature at the bottom.

Ukitake saw the uneasy look in her face, and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You'll do fine as a fukoutaichou, Aikio. You know what squad you're going to be filling?" He gave a smile.

Aikio gave a short laugh, "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm not thrilled to be serving under you Ukitake-taichou it's just…" She looked back at the letter, "I just feel as this is a mistake."

Jushiro patted her head, "Don't worry Aikio, I have faith in you, and I'm sure Hisagi-fukoutaichou does as well."

'Oh no.' She thought, now looking at him.

Shuuhei had a shocked face but placed a hand on her back. "Congratulations Aikio, looks like you're starting to get on par with me."

Aikio noticed the hidden emotion, but didn't say anything. Jushiro decided to end the silence, "Aikio, since the showdowns tomorrow, I want you to stay with Hisagi-fukoutaichou, since it's all ready been agreed that you're to help guard the pillars."

That took her back, "Ukitake-taichou, are you sure?"

Jushiro nodded, "Besides, after this battle, you'll be spending a lot of time in the 13th division, so spend as much time as you can with the 9th division." He, again, patted her head and walked out.

Aikio kept looking down at the paper, reading it again and again, waiting for some to say 'surprise it was a joke!' but it didn't happen..

"I guess I'm going to have to start calling you Shiimakida-fukoutaichou now on." Shuuhei said, not taking his hand off her back.

"I… I don't want to be a fukoutaichou, that's the problem, and please don't." She spoke, looking up at him.

"You're going to do fine, Aikio." He said, taking her face into his hands, bringing her close. "You've helped me out with my duties, you know how to act like a fukoutaichou than anyone else does, you don't have to worry, and if you need any help, you know I won't bite."

Aikio placed her hands just under his wrist, "Shuuhei…" She then broke free, burying her face in his chest, "I don't want to move divisions.. I have nothing against Ukitake-taichou or anyone else… I just…"

Shuuhei was taken back, but hugged her, laying his chin on the top of her head, "Aikio. You worry too much." He whispered. He could feel his heart pound in his chest. 'Why…' He ignored it, "And it's not like you're never going to see me, we'll see each other at the boring fukoutaichou meetings." He spoke trying to get her to laugh, which it did. "Now come on, we need to start heading out."

She nodded, and without another word, they walked out.

* * *

eek! So close to the big battle!!! was it a shock!? Oh! And i personally wnat to thank everyone who commented and everything! You don't know how much it means to know that people actually read this stuff! thanks!!


	7. The Start

**Here we go! Starting from this chapter here on out there will be SPOILERS! SO IF YOU'RE NOT UP WITH THE MANGA, AND DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED, READ THESE CHAPTERS AFTER YOU READ THE MANGA!**

**just a warning to you all. of course, it does follow exact suit but close enough, i also want to thank everyone who's comment! I hope everyone enjoys this!**

**Discalimer, i own nothing of Bleach only Aikio**

* * *

Aikio stood behind Ukitake, not wanting to disobey her loyalty towards her new squadron, but she still worried about Shuuhei, "Shiimakida-fukoutaichou," Ukitake began, "Stand on guard."

She was taken back but then noticed the three traitors walking out of a gargantuan, along with other Arrancars. Out of everyone, Aikio's eyes landed on one man, Kaname Tousen. She felt hatred rise up in her body, how this one man could do so much damage, and how he hurt Shuuhei.

Her thoughts were brought back to reality when she noticed that the General Taichou had used his shikai to trap the three and that the fraccion were on the move, that the pillars had been revealed, and that battles were starting up. Aikio noticed that two fraccion's headed towards one pillar. "Ukitake-taichou!" She said, not taking her eyes off the two fraccion, "Two are going for one pillar s-"

"Go after them and assist the person they try to attack." Jushiro spoke, then turned back towards her, "Just be careful Aikio."

She nodded, "You too, taichou." and took off.

Shuuhei stood on the pillar, taken back for a moment, 'Damn, I never expected two..' He looked at them, one was tall, with his mask covering his top half of his head, and with long blond hair, the other was a short girl, with her hollow mask covering her nose and cheek bones, her green eyes looked pretty innocent, and her hair was short and pink.

"Look, lookie!" The pink haired girl said, tugging on the mans shirt sleeve, "Look at him, Findor!"

Shuuhei braced himself, but Findor only smirked, "I have a question shinigami, what are you in rank."

"I'm fukoutaichou of the 9th squad, Shuuhei Hisagi." Shuuhei spoke, hand still on his hilt.

"Then I shall fight on fukoutaichou level." Findor spoke, before attacking.

Shuuhei was able to dodge the attack, then block the sword, 'These blows aren't nothing, barely 5th chair…'

"Don't forget me!" The girl squealed, rushing in fast.

Shuuhei wasn't able to dodge the girl, but then there was the sound of metal on metal. "Huh?" The girl spoke.

"Aikio!" Shuuhei said, as now Findor and the other Arrancar backed away.

Aikio smiled a bit, "I thought that was Shiimakida-fukoutaichou." She then looked at the two, pointing her sword at the girl, "That one's mine, alright Hisagi-fukoutaichou?"

He nodded, "Thanks." He muttered, before Findor and he started their battle.

The girl giggled, jumping up and down, "Yay!! Findor-kun has given me an opportunity to battle by myself! He must really have faith in me!!"

Aikio was taken back, but sighed, "What's your name Arrancar?"

The girl stopped, then smiled, "I'm J-Anna. What's yours shinigami?"

"Aikio Shiimakida, fukoutaichou of the 13th Squad." She said, never taking her stance away.

"Yay!" And before Aikio could react, J-Anna rushed forward, unsheathing a sword and striking at her, Aikio blocked it, being pushed back a few feet.

'Damn, I didn't sense that much reitsu from her, yet she's able to push me back…' Aikio didn't hesitate, "Blaze Ryuu!" and as she swung her sword down, black flames rushed at J-Anna, and before J-Anna could fully dodge the blow, she was burnt on her leg.

"Owie!! That was mean!" J-Anna spoke, then was within inches of Aikio's face. "I get a free one!"

It took a second for it to click and she backed up, and she felt the blade graze against her stomach. 'That was close.' She then looked up, seeing Shuuhei, he seemed to be out of breath, 'Shuuhei… please be careful…'

"Hey! Pay attention!" J-Anna spoke.

Aikio did, and for a while they were just dodging, and trading blows, gaining scratches, taking hits, running out of breath. After a while they backed up, Aikio may have been out of breath, but she knew that J-Anna was about to reach her limit, 'I guess I'll have to break shikai…' She took a deep breath, "All right, this is getting stupid." She held her sword above her head "Show what the Hell flames are; Akuma Ryuu!" And with that, black flames circled around her, soon forming what looked like a dragon.

J-Anna looked amazed, "AWW look at it!" She smiled.

"You're too naïve! You think this Findor man even cares about you?" Aikio spoke, the dragon's head right behind her shoulder, breathing lightly on the shinigami.

J-Anna's face dropped and became enraged, "What was that?! You don't think Findor-kun doesn't love me?! How dare you!" J-Anna screamed, rushing at her.

Aikio closed her eyes, "It's as you thought Ryuu.. Show her hell, Akuma Ryuu." The dragon didn't hesitate, rushing past the shinigami and bellowing before attacking the enraged Arrancar. J-Anna wasn't able to escape the flames as they started to flow up, engulfing her into a hot, dark hell.

Aikio waited for Akuma Ryuu to settle down before calling him back, seeing the limp girl. She then searched for Shuuhei, seeing him still in his fight, he looked as if he was struggling. 'Shuuhei, come on, you're better than this!' She knew he wouldn't use his shikai, not unless he had to, '-I hate my shikai, Kazeshini looks as if it's meant to take life…-' his words echoed through her mind. 'Shuuhei, you might not have a choice.. If this goes on any longer…' She shut her eyes, shaking the thought, then opened them, cursing on how she could lose them so quickly, then caught sight of them, and low and behold, Shuuhei had to resort to using his shikai.

'That a boy Shuuhei.' She thought, relaxing a bit, 'This Findor will really regret taking you on.'

Aikio only had to wait a few minutes before she could see the fight ending and Shuuhei landing on the ground, quickly sheathing his sword, and Aikio took the opportunity to join him so she jumped down, reaching him. "Shuuhei!" She half yelled, landing next to him.

Shuuhei looked at her, "You look horrible."

Her eye twitched, "Thanks Shuuhei, you don't look too good yourself." She spoke now noticing his wounds and his shinigami outfit tattered. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a few scratches, your stomach though."

She looked down, noticing the blood, but shrugged it off, "It's shallow."

He then, without thinking, reached over and took her face in his hand, wiping some of the blood.

Aikio blushed, "Shuuhei.."

"You have a few scratches, they're bleeding." He whispered, he couldn't figure out why he wanted to be so close to her, or why he just wanted to feel her warmth against his hand. His heart was pounding, and his stomach.. He felt like this when he was around Rangiku but… "Aikio.. I think I mig-"

The two heard a crashing sound, and they looked over seeing one of the pillars start to crash down, "What? Who was defeated!?" Aikio spoke, now turning to see it.

"That's…" Shuuhei thought for a minute then was taken back, "That's Ikkaku's pillar!"

"What? That can't be!" Aikio now looked at him, then it clicked, "Go check on him, I'll stay on the pillar and watch it, it's better for you to go, you're a lot stronger than me." She spoke then stopped, "Just be careful!" She added before taking off.

Aikio didn't take a step on the pillar before feeling pain surge in her shoulder. 'What?!' She saw the tattered, bleeding J-Anna. "You.. You little wrench.." J-Anna hissed.

'Damn, I don't have time for her…' She unsheathed her zanpakuto, "Blaze Ryuu!" And with the last strike, Aikio was able to end the girl once and for all. She held her shoulder, the cut deeper than she thought, 'Damn…'


	8. Comming

and here we go! it starts off! remember THESE CONTAIN SPOILERS!!

DISCLAIMER; i own nothing of Bleach only Aikio

* * *

Aikio then looked over, a large movement of brown caught her attention in the distance, and she noticed the figures, 'Rangiku and Momo…' It then took her back, 'What the hell is that monster they're fighting?!' She now turned facing their direction. 'That spiritual pressure… I can feel it all the way over here..'

It was in horror that Aikio saw the monster strike at Rangiku, sending her to the ground, "Rangiku!" Aikio screamed, now rushing as fast as she could to the two fukoutaichou's. 'Please be okay!' She saw Momo use a binding spell to catch Rangiku, and they both landed, but Aikio wasn't there in time to prevent Momo from being hit, "Way of Binding 37: Suspended Star!" Aikio cried out, catching the poor girl.

Aikio landed on the street, quickly turning to face the beast, unsheathing her zanpakuto, "You hell monster! Blaze Ryuu!" She screamed, the black flames rushing out of her sword to form a column of flames at the beast.

Allon, the beast, took the hit, unfazed. Aikio was taken back, then barely dodged the hand that swiped at her, but the wind pressure sent her flying. She was able to catch herself, and raised her sword again, "Show what the Hell flames are; Akuma Ryuu!" and again, Akuma was there, bellowing his deathly cry.

"Show it hell Akuma Ryuu." Aikio hissed, slashing her bladeless hilt. The dragon gave another screech before rushing forward, and wrapping itself around Allon before squeezing it's flamed engulfed body on him, and Allon seemed to take the pain, but break free easily.

Aikio wasn't able to react fast enough, the beast swatted her aside like she was nothing. Aikio could feel her shoulder that J-Anna hit serge in pain, and she felt her ribs crack, 'In one blow… that thing was able to take out three fukoutaichou's…'

She felt herself hit against something, but it wasn't concrete or the ground. She felt pain surge through her whole body and looked up, "H-Hisagi…"

Shuuhei could see the pain in her eyes, and gently picked her up, flash stepping to where Kira was with the other two wounded women. Shuuhei laid Aikio gently down, hearing her hiss, 'She's as worst as Hinomori…' He looked at Kira, "I'll take care of this thing, you just concentrate on these three." Before he could leave, Aikio grabbed his shirt,

"He's.. he's fast, don't… don't let that thing fool you…. H-Hisagi.." She almost seemed to plead.

"Don't worry Kio." He said, grabbing her hand, and then placing it back on the ground, before taking off.

'Again.. He tells me not to worry, that idiot..' She thought, taking shallow breaths, 'I.. I think I now know something though…' She couldn't help but smile, but then pain surged through her, and she winced in pain, then looked over to Kira, "Izuru-fukoutaichou.. How's… how's Matsumoto-fukoutaichou and… Hinomori-fukoutaichou?"

Kira looked up, seeing the girl trying to hide her pain through a weaken smile, "Just hold on Aikio, and don't worry, they're fine, let's get you healed." He spoke walking over to her, then kneeling down. "Aikio, you don't have to use formalities either." He whispered, "You're on the same level as I am."

Aikio just smiled, and felt some of her wounds start to heal, helping the pain decrease. She looked up to Kira, "You're really good. Even though you said you were in the 4th division how many years ago?"

Kira gave a slight smile and finished with her quickly, 'she wasn't as bad, that's good.' Kira looked up, "Komamura-taichou.." he then noticed he was carrying two people.

Aikio was now able to sit up, and looked up, seeing Iba and Hisagi, and her heart stopped for a second, but once Komamura put the two down she was next to Shuuhei, while Kira went to treat Iba.

She looked down at him, he was struggling to breath, "Idiot.." She muttered..

"Aikio…" He breathed out.. "Aikio.. I'm sorry.."

"You better be!" She hisses quietly, " 'Don't worry Kio' my ass! Look what happened!" She knew why she was jumping down his throat, she knew what that emotion she had, what she wanted to tell him, but kept shut. Instead she held his hand, "You idiot, you worried me…"

Shuuhei smiled, trying to reassure her, "Sorry, I.. I didn't really listen to you.." She felt his grip tighten on her hand, "Rangiku.. Hinomori?"

She felt a pang, but ignored it. "They're fine, Kira fixed them up as best as he could, they still need to be treated by a real medic, but they're fine.." She whispered. Aikio looked up, seeing a few others come, but she didn't recognize any of them, 'Who are they?' she barely waited when she saw them have masks… 'Hollowification? You mean there's more to them? What side are they on? If they're on Aizen's we're screwed..' but once she saw them take off to the Menos she relaxed, 'They must be on ours. At least I hope it stays that way.'

Aikio looked at Komamura and let go of Shuuhei's hand, walking out of the barrier, now noticing something, 'Where's Ukitake-taichou's reitsu?!' she closed her eyes, trying to find it… she found it, just barely.. 'Ukitake-taichou..'

"Go on," Komamura spoke, "Go find Ukitake-taichou, see how he is."

Aikio looked up and nodded, "Arigoto Komamura-taichou! Please watch the others." She spoke going off towards the faint reitsu. She rushed over, seeing Jushiro. "Ukitake-taichou!" She yelled rushing over to the injured taichou. She knelt down next to him, shaking his shoulders, hoping for him to wake up, "Taichou!? Taichou please wake up! Please don't die!"

Jushiro's eyes opened slightly, "Oh.. Aikio… it's… it's you." He spoke, softly.

Aikio felt some of the relief flood her, then tensed, "Taichou you're hurt real bad, let me.. Let me get you over to the others, or get Kira to come over here.."

"Oh no no, it's fine, I'll be fine in a little while." He paused, "Don't worry Aikio." his hand shaking til it reaching her shoulder. "I'm really glad you took my position as fukoutaichou."

Aikio could hear each word was strained, "Taichou.. Please don't talk like that, you can tell me after this is all done on how you're so happy, you just need to rest and you're be better.." She took her still hooked right sleeve and tore it off, "We have to stop the bleeding." whispered. She lifted her taichou's shirt up, determined not to let the man die, to be able to survive so many years, especially with tuberculosis, and to die from bleeding out… she wrapped the sleeve around his torso as best as she could. "Ukitake-taichou, you stay right there. You're going to make it, so don't worry. Kira will be over soon to help heal you. You're going to pull through" She spoke, now taking his hand off her shoulder, laying it down, "You'll see taichou, you'll pull through."

Ukitake, not wanting to let her lose her hope only nodded, then let the girl go. 'Dear girl.. I'm sorry.' he thought, closing his eyes.

Aikio was able to make her way back to the barrier where Kira was, she noticed Komamura was gone, but said nothing of it, "Kira!" She spoke, getting the blonde's attention, "Kira, once you're done, please try and help Ukitake-taichou! He's severely hurt, please!" She spoke, not going in. It was then that she noticed something, Shuuhei was missing. "Where's Shuuhei?!"

Kira looked back at her, "He went with Komamura, he wanted to help him fight Tousen." Kira saw the horror in her eyes, but it disappeared quickly, "Keep the others safe Kira!" She spoke quickly turning and running off. 'Damn it Shuuhei, you're in no condition to fight!' She stopped feeling her ribs crack. 'Neither am I… oh well!' she took back off.

She stopped again, this time feeling a strong reitsu. 'What is that?' she focused, and closer to the reitsu, she felt Shuuhei's and Komamura's reitsu's. 'That must be Tousen's..' She felt her fist clench, then took off. 'Please, don't let me be late!' She saw Komamura up in the air and appeared next to him, "Komamura-taichou! Where's.." She stopped, looking over and seeing the creature that was once Tousen… "What…"

Komamura pushed the girl back, "Let me handle this, Shiimakida."

Aikio nodded, not taking her eyes off Tousen. He looked like a large moth, his sight returning to him it seemed, and she hoped that even with Komamura's bankai, he'd be defeated easily. Her worry grew not seeing Shuuhei. 'He's fine, I know he is, he better…'

Tousen started to laugh, "I can see! I can see! So this is the sky, this is blood, this is the world! Komamura… you're uglier than I thought you'd be." He spoke before pushing him back.

Komamura threw his sword down, his bankai following suit, and Aikio was surprised when Tousen was able to stop the large sword with only one of his arms. Tousen then held his other arm out, "Los Noueve Aspectos." With that, a giant indent appeared in Komamura's bankai, and as it fell back, she noticed Komamura fell back as well. 'Whatever happens to the bankai, happens to Komamura-taichou!' she quickly stood in between the two, sword in hand.

Tousen stopped, looking at the girl, "You… you must be Soi Fon's 3rd seat…"

"I'm fukoutaichou now.. Tousen." She spoke with venom. "You won't take another step."

"Really?" Tousen spoke, "And what's your reason? You don't even know you."

"But Komamura-taichou and Hisagi-fukoutaichou do. They wanted you back.. And you… you just threw them away, I won't stand for it!" She screamed, "Show what the Hell flames are; Akuma Ryuu!" Akuma came to her aid, circling not only her, but the injured Komamura. Akuma's head raised in the sky, bellowing, then nudged the shinigami girl.

"Impressive the least to say." Tousen. " A dragon of nothing but flames.."

"Show hell Akuma." She spoke, pointing the hilt at Tousen. Akuma rushed at the man, actually encircling him and then closing the gap.

"Los Noueve Aspectos." Tousen hissed, disintegrating the shikai animal, then was able to knock Aikio to the ground, and repeated the same words, and instantly Aikio felt pain in her chest and stomach. "I'll destroy you first.."

Aikio coughed blood up, "You monster.. You… you taught Shuuhei so much… and you betrayed him over nothing but for power! You're not the man he hailed so greatly!" She hissed, feeling the pain start to numb…

Tousen was ready to unleash his cero when something hit into his body. Aikio looked wide eyed. "Shuuhei…" She was barely able to whisper.

Shuuhei took deep breaths, his wounds were getting to him.. "Just as I thought… You're no longer Tousen-taichou… when you were blind… you would have easily dodged this.." He closed his eyes, "Reap, Kazeshini." He spoke, the sword transforming and ending the once former taichou's life.

Aikio watched Tousen fall to the side, and Shuuhei landed on the ground next to her, kneeling down, "Aikio.." He whispered, wrapping his arms under her body, lifting her up to his chest, holding her close, "I should.. I should have came sooner.." He whispered in her hair.

"Shuuhei, I'm.. I'm fine, really. Don't worry. You're hurt.."

"No.. I'm… I'm fine.." He managed to get out before collapsing to the ground.


	9. Holiday Special

okay, so since it's so close to christmas, or actually is, this is a special one shot, meaning THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. i'll be updating those soon, i would like to thank EVERYONE who reads these and comments. Happy Holidays!

* * *

Aikio sat at her desk, being newly appointed fukoutaichou of the 13th division, she now had more paper work. She was use to having some, as she had helped out Shuuhei Hisagi, her former fukoutaichou of the 9th division. The girl's short layered hair was now growing, it now reaching her chin, while her violet bangs came well past her cheek bones, and her ice blue eyes scanned the paper. Her shinigami attire was altered on the top, the left sleeve completely gone and showing her abdomens and she wore boots.

"Shiimakida-fukoutaichou!"

She glanced up, seeing her taichou, Jushiro Ukitake, a man with long white hair and hazel eyes, and very pale. She smiled, "Hello Ukitake-taichou."

He smiled back at the girl, "Come look, Aikio." He spoke waving for the girl to get up and follow him. Aikio didn't hesitate and as soon as she hit the outside, she felt the cold nip at her bare skin. But her eyes widen, it was snowing. "It's.. snow.." She breathed out. She knew she shouldn't have been that surprised since it had been bellow freezing for the past two days.

"Amazing isn't it?" Jushiro spoke, then noticed the girl slightly shivering, "Oh, dear, you should wear something more warm." He spoke, placing his haori over her, like a protective father.

She blinked then bowed a bit, "Arigoto Ukitake-taichou." She then looked back out, the snow sticking to the ground, "Wow, I haven't seen it snow in… forever!" She spoke, now excitement in her voice, and a smile in her face.

"Aikio! Kio!" Another male's voice called out.

Aikio looked towards the voice, seeing a man about her age with dark purple spiked hair, dark gray eyes, a '69' on his left cheek with a blue streak going across his left cheek and across the bridge of his nose. His shinigami top was sleeveless. Aikio smiled, "Hisagi-fukoutiachou! Look!" She spoke pointing up, "It's snowing!"

He smiled a bit, now standing in front of the taichou and fukoutaichou. "I know, I can't believe it. I haven't seen it snow in forever!" he spoke, looking up at the sky, then back down, "Hey, are you going to be busy in an hour?"

Aikio blinked then looked at Jushiro, then Shuuhei, "I still have paper work.."

Jushiro smiled and patted the girl's head, "Oh nonsense! Why don't you get more warm clothes on, and go have fun! You never know when it's going to snow again!"

Aikio smiled at her taichou, then even hugged him, "Domo arigoto Ukitake-taichou!!!" She spoke then handed him his haori back, then looked at Shuuhei, "I won't be busy."

Shuuhei chuckled, then pointed to the large hill, "Can you meet me up there in an hour? Make sure you dress warmly."

Aikio looked up to the large hill, the once full bloomed sakura tree, was now covered in snow, and the lake… she looked back down at him, "All right."

"Great!" He spoke, then took off as fast as he could, leaving the girl confused.

"I wonder what he's up to?" She spoke to herself.

Jushiro chuckled, then patted her head, "The way he acts around you, it makes it seem like he's got a crush on you."

Aikio's face went red. "U-U-Ukitake-taichou!! That's absurd!! H-Hisagi-fukoutaichou doesn't have a crush on me! Everyone knows h-he's infatuated with Mastumoto-fukoutaichou!"

Jushiro only laughed, "Forgive me Aikio, I just thought I would bring that to your attention." He patted the girls head and waited for her face to return normal, "Now, why don't you go get ready, have fun, Aikio."

She nodded then walked off to her quarter. She stopped outside her door, watching the snow flakes fall. It was peaceful, she couldn't help but to smile. She then walked in, feeling the cold, and got changed. She switched to more thick warm shinigami clothing, and made sure to wear gloves, a dark red scarf, and a white snow hat.

She took slow steps, now seeing the that snow was now ankle high, and make her way to the hill. Stopping by the tree, she looked over the Seireitei, it was beautiful. Snow covering the tops of the roofs, coving the streets, people still taken back at the whole snow.

"Ha, I should have known you'd beat me!"

She turned, seeing Shuuhei, a coat over his top, a scarf and hat, even gloves, but what got her, was that he was carrying shoes… "Shuuhei?"

He smiled, holding them up, "They're called Ice Skates, I'm going to teach you how to ice skate Aikio."

She raised and eye brow, "How do you know how to ice skate Shuuhei?"

He gave her a pair, then sat down, "Last year, Rangiku, myself and a few others went to the World of the Living and we learned. Speaking of which, Rangiku wants you to come to her party tonight."

Aikio sat next to him, watching him put his skates on, then mocking him, surprised that they fit. "I guess so, Ukitake-taichou gave me the day off." She paused, "Besides, Rangiku would drag me there anyway." She chuckled.

"That is how she gets people." Shuuhei spoke smiling, then stood up, and walked onto the lake, and seemed to glide across the frozen lake with ease, he turned to face her. "Don't think it's easy."

"Humph." Aikio spoke, standing up, so far so good. "If you can skate, I can skate!" She spoke confidently, and then placed one foot on the ice, and… her foot slipped form under her and she fell on her back on the ice and snow. "Ow.."

Shuuhei glided over to her, looking down at her, "I told you."

She frown, "Shut it… help me up." She spoke, holding her arm up.

He only shook his head, and helped her up, and surprised Aikio by wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her hand with his other free hand, "Here, let me help you learn."

Aikio could feel her face flush, "Um.. A-all right…"

Shuuhei didn't seem to notice her face, "All right, it's easy once you know how to balance yourself. For now, just use me to help balance yourself out, and we'll start off slowly, and once you get the hang of it, we'll go faster and I'll let you go, sound fair?"

Aikio nodded, and they started. She took small steps at first, trying to balance herself. She could have died laughing, she was fukoutaichou, strong in kido and her zanpakuto, but couldn't ice skate. Before she knew it, they had picked up speed, and she smiled.

"You pick up pretty fast Aikio." Shuuhei hinted at her.

Aikio looked up at him, smiling, "I guess I got a good teacher."

He chuckled a bit, then without her noticing, he let her go. Aikio finally realized it, and she couldn't help but to laugh, "Yay!" She squealed, then she noticed that she had to stop. "Shuuhei! Shuuhei how do I st-" She landed in a snow pile.

Shuuhei came to a stop, "Aikio?" He spoke, helping her to sit up. "I guess I should have taught you that first.." He spoke brushing some of the snow off her hat. He noticed that she was shivering. "How about we call it quits for today, hm? You're freezing." He didn't wait for her to answer before helping her up and skated her over to her original shoes.

Aikio and Shuuhei changed out of skates and he took them from her before they stood to go. She looked at him, "When's Rangiku's party?"

"Six I think." Shuuhei said, seeming to think, "Yeah, six."

Aikio chuckled, "Thanks." She smiled, then saw her quarters, "I'll see you later Shuuhei." She spoke waving to him. Aikio looked at the clock, it was four. She had spent almost all afternoon learning how to skate. She smiled, ever since academy days she had had a crush on Shuuhei. But she would never admit that to anyone.

She then decided to go over and help Rangiku set up. Truth be told, all though Shuuhei had a crush on Rangiku, Aikio was still friends with her. Walking over to her quarters, she walked in, seeing Rangiku hanging something up. "Rangiku? What are you doing?"

She looked down, squealing, "Eek!! Aikio! I'm so glad you came!! Oh this?" She spoke pointing to the green thing. "It's called mistletoe! Who ever two people are caught under it, have to kiss!"

Aikio blinked, "That started in the Human World didn't it? Of course you'd bring it."

"You mean you didn't know of it? Everyone does!" Rangiku spoke then blinked, "Wow girl, you need to get out more often."

Aikio rolled her eyes, "Let's just get started." She chuckled, and started to help her get set up. As the minutes flew by, the girl's laughed, chatted and soon people started to come. Aikio could see almost every taichou, fukoutaichou, and some other seated officers. She then opened the door, knowing who the last person was, "Shuuhei, glad you finally made it."

Shuuhei chuckled, "You were the first one here right?"

Aikio nodded, then turned and walked on, Shuuhei following close behind. He looked up, then back at her, and grabbed her wrist, "Hey, Aikio?"

She looked at him, then turned, blushing slightly that his hand now moved to hold her hand, "S-Shuuhei?"

"Did you have fun today?" He seemed to find different words, but he kept looking at her, "I mean, I know you fell a lot…"

Aikio smiled, "Silly, of course I had fun. I haven't spent that much fun with you since the academy days."

He smiled, then looked up, "Look at that."

Aikio blinked, then looked up, seeing that damn mistletoe Rangiku hung up. "Oh, that, I don't see why Rangiku should ha-" She was stopped mid sentence when she felt Shuuhei's lips against hers. He didn't stay against her lips for long, and she was taken back, not knowing what to say.

Shuuhei saw her face and regretted it instantly. He let go of her hand, "Sorry." He whispered, "It was a harmless one anyway." He spoke, then walked off.

Aikio then felt like a fool. She had a crush on him, _he_ kissed _her. And what did she do? Blank out, gave him the wrong idea. 'What. A. Damn. Idiot. You are Aikio.' She thought to herself. She looked around, but he was gone, all ready hanging out with Renji, Iba, and Kira. 'I'll explain it to him after the party then…' _

_So through out the party, she kept her eyes on him, so that when he left, she'd follow him, to make sure to explain right then what happened. She saw him leave, and she quickly told a drunk Rangiku good bye and left. She looked both ways, now realizing the snow was a bit higher. "Shuuhei?" she spoke, not even seeing his foot tracks._

_She frowned and started her way back to her quarters, she looked up, the moon was out… "It's such a beautiful night.." She whispered, no one in particular. She then felt her self shiver a bit, "Damn, I forgot my coat.."_

"_You always were forgetful." _

_She looked behind her, seeing Shuuhei, and he placed his coat on her shoulders, "You should know better than to rush out of a party." he spoke._

_She blushed, "Shuuhei, look-"_

"_I'm sorry." He spoke, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking away, "Like I said, it… it was harmless, right?"_

"_I thought you would try and get Rangiku under the mistletoe." Aikio spoke, changing the subject, not keeping her eyes off him. "You like her don't you?"_

_He now looked at her, "Who told you that?"_

"_No one. I sorta guessed it, I mean, every guy goes after her, she's beautiful, outgoing, loves to party, funny. She's everything a guy would want." Aikio spoke now looking up at the sky, 'Something I wish I could be.'_

"_You shouldn't lie to yourself." Shuuhei spoke, "You're outgoing, you're funny." He paused, now coming closer and wrapping his arms around her waist, "And you're beautiful."_

_Aikio felt her face turn red, "S-Shuuhei."_

"_Can I try something again, Aikio?" He spoke, his forehead against hers._

_Aikio froze, but made her head nod, and without another word, his lips touched hers gently, as if waiting for her reaction. Aikio blushed, but kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He seemed to smile and held her tighter, feeling her shiver against the cold. He pulled back, placing his chin on top of her head, "You're cold Aikio."_

_She now held onto the front of his shirt, laying her head on his shoulders, "There is snow on the ground." she smiled, he was warm._

_He held her tighter, "Let's get out of the snow then." He said, looking down at her, "I don't want you getting sick."_

"_You always were protective of me." She said chuckling, before kissing his cheek, "But I'll accept it."_

"_Stay with me?" He said, not letting her go._

"_Of course."_

_Shuuhei smiled, keeping an arm around her waist, and started walking off with her, then leaned down so his lips were to her ears, "I love you Aikio."_

_She blushed, "I love you too."_

_He smiled, "I think this has been the best Christmas ever, don't you think?"_

_She nodded, looking at him, before he stole a quick peck on her lips. 'Yeah, this is perfect, the best Christmas ever… and to think.' she thought, laying her head on his shoulder, 'I wanted to get rid of the mistletoe…'_


	10. The End, The Begining

Allright! Since ya'll have been good! I'm gonna update! again, thank you to everyone who reads these and even comments! You don'tknow how much that means to me. ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach only Aikio

* * *

Recap

Aikio coughed blood up, "You monster.. You… you taught Shuuhei so much… and you betrayed him over nothing but for power! You're not the man he hailed so greatly!" She hissed, feeling the pain start to numb…

Tousen was ready to unleash his cero when something hit into his body. Aikio looked wide eyed. "Shuuhei…" She was barely able to whisper.

Shuuhei took deep breaths, his wounds were getting to him.. "Just as I thought… You're no longer Tousen-taichou… when you were blind… you would have easily dodged this.." He closed his eyes, "Reap, Kazeshini." He spoke, the sword transforming and ending the once former taichou's life.

Aikio watched Tousen fall to the side, and Shuuhei landed on the ground next to her, kneeling down, "Aikio.." He whispered, wrapping his arms under her body, lifting her up to his chest, holding her close, "I should.. I should have came sooner.." He whispered in her hair.

"Shuuhei, I'm.. I'm fine, really. Don't worry. You're hurt.."

"No.. I'm… I'm fine.." He managed to get out before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

"Shuuhei! Shuuhei!" Aikio spoke, trying to move to be able to get out of his grip, "Shuuhei?!"

"Don't die…" He whispered, "Aikio.. I can't lose you… you've helped me out so much… when you came to the squad… please don't die…" He spoke, his body starting to give out on him, and his eyes starting to close. "You're my best friend Aikio.."

She found a burst of strength, and was able to struggle up, "Shuuhei, Shuuhei listen to me!" She screamed a bit, turning him on his back, holding onto his shirt, "Don't close your eyes, please, Shuuhei you said I can't die, you can't die either!" She felt her vision start to blur, "You have to keep your eyes open, I'm going to be right back. Understand Shuuhei?"

"Yes.." He whispered, looking up at her, not being able to say any more.

She was hesitant, she didn't want to leave him, hell she could barely move, but she had to make sure Komamura was all right as well. She pushed herself up, stumbling a bit, "k-Komamura-taichou!" She spoke reaching him, "Komamura-taichou are you all right?"

"Don't worry Shiimakida," He spoke, getting up, "I must thank you for intervening, but it seems you've taken a toll.."

"I'm fine, I… I just wanted to make sure you're all right… I'm going to go check back on Shuuhei." She spoke, feeling her body start to reject her moving around. She turned and went as quickly as she could to his body, to keep him awake, anything… it was then, when she was so close to him, that her body gave out, and she hit the ground. 'Shuuhei, Shuuhei I'm sorry…' she whispered, her whole body was numb, and her eyes started to close, 'I never got to tell you… to be able to tell you that I figured the emotion out… that… that I love you..'

* * *

The first year sat outside the academy, clad in the red academy clothing her black hair reached her lower back, and her violet bangs covered heavily over her eyes. 'What a boring day this has been, of course, I don't expect someone to befriend me.' She gave a slight sigh. She looked over hearing snickering, girls whispering and pointing at her, only to make the girl turn the other way. Boy was she in a surprise when she turned around.

There, standing in front of her, was a boy, spiked dark purple hair, dark gray eyes, and a '69' tattoo on his left cheek. She looked up at him, he couldn't be no older than her. "um. Can I help you?" She replied, not caring on how blunt her voice was.

The kid seemed to be taken back, but held his hand out, "Hisagi, Shuuhei Hisagi."

Aikio looked at his hand, then his face, "You come from the upper districts don't you?"

"What.."

"I don't do hand shakes. It's not the thing I do, especially where I come from." She spoke, now standing up, still not reaching his chin, "It's more like hey how is it. I'm Aikio Shiimakida." She said, ready to leave. She noticed a few boys starring at them, snickering then looked at the boy, Shuuhei. "You only came over here because of some bet didn't you?"

Shuuhei was taken back, "What? No way! Why would you even consider that?" She pointed to the guys, and he looked at them, sure, he knew them, but that didn't mean they were friends, "They-" He stopped seeing her walk off. "Wait! Aikio! Kio wait!" He said catching up to her.

She whirled around, "Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"K-Kio?" Shuuhei spoke, waiting for her to yell at him, instead, she punched him in the arm.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." She said, looking at him, "I don't like nick names, especially stupid ones."

He blinked, " You know you're not very lady like."

Aikio was taken back and her eye twitched, "Didn't you just hear me?! I'm not from upper districts, why the hell would I even want to consider acting like lady?! Where's that going to get me in life?"

Shuuhei chuckled, "You're an interesting one."

Aikio felt her face heat up, but ignored it, "Y-You…" She growled a bit and turned around, walking off.

"See you late Kio!" Shuuhei called out, quickly turning around and walking off.

Aikio saw him the next day, he sat by her during the lunch period. Even when she moved he followed her. So after the 5th move she gave up. "All right, why follow me?" She spoke getting annoyed.

Shuuhei laughed a bit, "I can't make friends?"

"Hmph." Aikio spoke, stuffing her face with something.

"So why are you here?" Shuuhei spoke, now looking off. "The academy I mean."

"Like everyone else, to become a shinigami, what did you think this was?"

Shuuhei sighed, "Maybe I should be more specific, why did you want to become a shinigami?"

Aikio looked up, "To make something of myself I guess. I mean, I don't want to be like everyone else in the district, to steal, rob, and barely make through, and then just die. I want to protect." She spoke sighing a bit. "You?"

He pointed to his tattoo.

"Because of your tattoo?" Aikio spoke, confused.

Shuuhei gave a laugh, "No no. This tattoo reminds me of why I'm here. You see, when I was young, my friends and I were attacked by a hollow, and a shinigami, a taichou, saved us. He had a 69 on his chest."

"So you became a shinigami because of some freak that had a 69 on his chest?" Aikio spoke, then sighed, "So you want to become one to protect. Sounds like everyone else in this place." She looked out across the field. "I guess I will be like everyone else.."

Shuuhei looked at her, "Nah, I don't think you will. I mean, I don't see anyone else in the academy with violet bangs."

She glanced at him, then smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, no one else could pull this off." She said closing her eyes.

Shuuhei laughed, "Like I said, you're a strange one Kio."

Aikio whacked him across the head, "Stop calling me that!!"

* * *

^^ i hope ya'll like this!


	11. Comming Back

Ugh. so it figures that AFTER i publish the firght sence, i find the next manga chapter and i'm like, OMG i could have used that, ugh, oh well, i know that mostly everyone that reads this like that part, everyone got to see's Aikio's shikai, although i think some people might think i'm copying Toshiro's bankai, which i'm not, i just like dragons, and it just so happens that Toshiro's bankai uses a dragon of ice.. so ... yeah.

Anywho! the chapters now have nothing to do with the plot line so don't worry about spoilers. lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach, only Aikio

* * *

The pain was disappearing, slowly and surely. But it also meant that she was still alive… that or she was dying. 'Is this what death feels like? No more pain… nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about to cause pain…'

"Aikio.. Please wake up."

'That voice… whose is it? Shuuhei's?'

"Wake up, please Aikio."

'That sounds like Ukitake-taichou..'

"Come on Shiimakida, you're stronger than this."

'Komamura-taichou…' She could feel herself take a breath, 'That's right, I still have people… that want me alive, that want me to go through life…' Her eyes opened slowly, seeing the white ceiling. 'This is the 4th division barracks… did we even win?' she thought, feeling the pain in her stomach come back, 'Ow..'

"Aikio, you're awake."

Looking to her side she saw Jushiro. "Ukitake-taichou.." She breathed out, her voice hoarse, "You… see… I told you, you'd live.."

Jushiro laughed, "Yes, you did say that didn't you… how are you feeling?"

"Pain.."

"Yes." Jushiro spoke, "Unohana did say you'd be in pain, she'll do surgery on you in a moment now that you're stable. You've been out for weeks."

"Weeks?" She said, then remembered, "Komamura-taichou… Rangiku… Momo…. Shuuhei.. What about them?" She spoke, now trying to get up.

"Don't worry, they're fine Aikio, just rest." he said, keeping the girl down, "We don't need you hurting yourself.."

There was knock on the door, and Unohana walked in, "Oh, Shiimakida-fukoutaichou, you're awake, I'm sure you're in pain, since your awake, we can start you for surgery anytime, we'll prepare you for it." Unohana spoke, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"My.. My stomach hurts, honestly taichou. But Ukitake-taichou has been keeping my mind off it, I thank him greatly." She spoke smiling, Ukitake chuckling at her.

"Would you like surgery now?"

"Yes please." She spoke, now looking at the ceiling, "I would very much like that." She closed her eyes, taking deep breath, "Ukitake-taichou?"

"Yes?" She heard him respond.

"I.. I really want to see Shuuhei." She spoke quietly, opening her eyes.

Jushiro chuckled, "After the surgery and once you can walk around. No one's really suppose to see you, I'm only here because I'm your taichou." He gently patted her head, "Don't worry, Unohana-taichou will have you fixed up in no time."

Aikio smiled, then watched as Unohana walked in, dismissing Jushiro and looked at her, "Now Aikio, just relax."

Aikio nodded, "I will, I trust you with my life Unohana-taichou." She spoke smiling and then closed her eyes.

* * *

When Aikio woke up, she didn't feel much pain, and looking around, she didn't see anyone, not even Jushiro. Carefully, she sat up, feeling a bit stiff. Propping herself against the pillows, she could see that it was early morning, the sun just barely up, and she smiled a bit, she hadn't seen the sun rise for a while. She took a deep breath, she was going to tell Shuuhei.

She didn't know how long she sat up, thinking of the right words, thinking on keeping her calm. The door opened, and she saw Rangiku, and Aikio smiled, "Rangiku!" She spoke, leaning slightly forward.

Rangiku smiled, "Ai!" She seemed to be holding someone's hand, and pulled them in, she pulled Shuuhei in, grasping his hand tightly, and tugged him over with her, "Ai, I'm so glad you're alive!"

Aikio felt something rip her chest out, no, rip her heart out, but smiled, "Me? I thought you'd be the one dead! That thing.." She shook her head, looking at Rangiku, "Enough of that, you're feeling good right?"

With her free hand, she pounded her chest, "You know damn well that no one can keep Rangiku down!" She gave a laugh, "But you! You kiddo, you gave everyone a heart attack!" She leaned down, coming face to face with the girl, "You know what, if you weren't so hurt, why, I'd have to hit you upside the head!"

Aikio gave a slight laugh, "Maybe after I get completely healed. It's shouldn't be though, Unohana-taichou fixed me up pretty good," She patted her stomach, not even a brief bite of pain, "My stomach's practically healed." She smiled.

Rangiku rubbed the girls head, "We're out okay Ai?" She spoke, Aikio now noticing that Rangiku never let go of Shuuhei's hand, and vice versa.

Aikio smiled, "Yeah, go on and enjoy yourselves." She then noticed Jushiro, "Ukitake-taichou can keep me company." She spoke, laughing a bit.

Rangiku gave the girl a sisterly kiss on the forehead and left, dragging Shuuhei with her. Jushiro sat down, looking at the girl, "Do you still want me here, Aikio?" He spoke softly, once he knew Rangiku and Shuuhei had left.

She covered her face with her hands, "Ukitake-taichou… I really… I was going to tell him I loved him." She spoke, trying to hid her sobs.

Jushiro leaned over, rubbing the girls back, "I know Aikio. I shouldn't have let them come.."

She shook her head, "I was going to have to find out anyway… and besides, I've known for a long time that Shuuhei's always like Rangiku, I was just… to stupid."

"Now don't say that Aikio, you're a smart girl, you're going to bounce back, you're that kind of girl." Jushiro spoke, trying his best to help the girl.

Aikio nodded, wiping the tears away, and smiled, "I guess it's a good thing I got switched then."

Jushiro looked at the girl, seeing the fake tears, and rubbed the girl's head, not wanting to upset her, "Yes, I guess it is, Aikio."

* * *

*Evil laugh* AHAHaha, i bet none of ya'll saw that happening! Yes, Rangiku and Shuuhei are now a couple! I thought this could you a good twist and all.


	12. Renji

I'm feeling very generous, here. Maybe things will pick up. oh, and i know i have that other guy's name wrong, so i'm very sorry..

Disclaimer: I own nothing of bleach, only Aikio.

* * *

Aikio was walking in a matter of days, she heard what had happened, the defeat of the other two traitors, and the arrancars, so now that was left was to rebuild up the Seireitei's peaceful ways. Aikio settled into the 13th barracks, getting along with the 3rd chairs, Kiyone and Sotetsu, even Rukia. Also, she looked up to Jushiro, more of a brother and father figure than anything.

So now, a week later, she was walking to her first fukoutaichou meeting, she stopped, seeing her reflection in a mirror, her once short chin length hair had now reached her shoulders, and her bangs reached well past her cheek bones. Quickly, she swept her bangs to hover mainly over her right eye, and continued on. Besides her hair, the only thing she had altered was her attire, her shirt had both sleeves, and both reached well beyond her fingertips, and her bottom half she converted into a skirt that came to mid thighs, while her boots could now be seen that they came to her knees.

She walked in the room, seeing havoc reeking. Yachiru, a small child with pink hair and 10th division's fukoutaichou jumped on her, "Ai!! Ai's here!!" The small girl spoke, clinging to Aikio's back.

Aikio chuckled, "Nice to see you Yachiru." She glanced over, seeing Rangiku and Shuuhei talking, the pain continued to surge through her when she saw them, or no. Shuuhei. When she saw Shuuhei the pain came back. She couldn't understand how he could be so close to her, yet cast her off. He hadn't said really a word to her after she was up around, besides the fact that 'I'm glad you're alive, you had me worried.'

Yachiru pulled on her hair, "Ai! You're hair's longer!"

Aikio tried to hide the tears the girl made her produce, "Yachiru! That's my hair!"

Renji shook his head, getting up and lifting the small girl off the other one. "Yachiru, you can't go breaking Aikio." He spoke, bored.

Aikio blinked, looking at him, "Um, thanks Renji."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, can I talk to you after this meeting?"

Again, she blinked, then whacked him upside the head, "Renji, you silly thing! Stop being so formal!" She laughed a bit, "Sure, I'm free anyway."

Renji rubbed his head, then nodded, "Yeah.."

Aikio took her seat, sitting next to Nanao. The two had become close since she had moved to 13th division, since Nanao wasn't far behind Kyoraku-taichou, so it was only natural that her and Nanao became friends.

When the meeting ended, she found herself walking out with Nanao, then stopped, "Oh, Nanao, I'll see you later, I almost forgot that I had to speak with Renji." She spoke, waving to her friend then turned around, smacking into someone. "Oh, sorry.." She spoke, then looked up, her heart aching.

Shuuhei looked down at her, "Oh, no, it's all right Aikio." he spoke, smiling a bit, "I wasn't watching."

She nodded and backed away from him, looking down, "I'm still to blame though.."

Shuuhei noticed something, "Hey, Aikio?" He spoke, now serious, "Is something wrong? I've noticed that you haven't been acting-"

"Aikio, hey." Renji spoke, coming up from behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I thought you forgot about me."

Shuuhei looked at Renji, something was bothering him, was it the fact that Renji's hand was on her shoulder? That he came up nonchalantly to her… He shook the thoughts from his head, "I'll be going." He spoke, walking off. He didn't get it though, was he jealous? Of what? He was dating Rangiku, not Aikio, why should he be jealous if Renji touched the girl?

Aikio looked up at Renji, "Oh, hi Renji, and yeah, I almost did." She spoke, smiling.

Renji grabbed her hand, "Come on, I don't want to talk to you in this crowed area." He spoke, dragging the girl off.

Aikio blinked, she had known Renji for some time now, not what you would call the best of friends, but he, like Kira and Momo, hung around Rangiku, and she chatted with him occasionally, and he would help her out a bit on certain training techniques. She noticed that he stopped at a hill, and sat down, dragging the girl to sit with him. "Renji? Why'd you bring me out here?"

Renji didn't look at her, but let go of her hand, "I didn't want anyone to over hear us, especially Shuuhei." He paused, feeling the girl tense, "What's wrong Aikio."

The fact that he demanded, more than questioned, took Aikio back. She then looked away, "Nothing."

"Don't lie like that." Renji spoke, now looking at her, "You're… You look like hell. Ever since you came out of the hospital, no ever since you've known about Shuuhei and Rangiku going out, you've been different. You're thinner, you're pale… hell, you're eyes seem to be distant." He cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him, "He's hurting you isn't he?"

Aikio couldn't deny any word Renji had said. Since she had found out, she hadn't been eating, she'd been training like crazy, doing more work than she was suppose to, all to keep her mind busy.. She started to cry, and buried her face in the red head's chest, "R-Renji!" She sobbed, "I've tried so hard!… I … I don't know what to do!"

Renji was taken back but wrapped one arm around the girl, letting her cry. In honest, he wasn't good at comforting, never was. "Aikio…"

"I should have known, I've known that Shuuhei's liked Rangiku for the longest of time… I've just.. I didn't know what I was feeling, I thought it was something else, until…" She cried harder, "When I did realize… it was too late wasn't it? I was stupid.. Rangiku's everything I'm not for him, she's beautiful, funny, out going, loves to party, drinks with hi-"

"Stop it." Renji spoke, now knowing she was going to far. "Don't ever say that stuff. Aikio, just because you're not… Rangiku material, doesn't mean you're not.. Dateable." He spoke, trying to find the right words not to set the girl off. "Look, so you're not as out going as Rangiku, who cares, you're caring, you rather see others happy, which back fires on you granted, but you know what I've seen? Rangiku may be dating the guy you like, but you haven't cut down Rangiku, you're still friends with her. That takes a lot of guts."

Aikio looked up at the red head, then laughed, "Renji.. You really suck at trying to comfort someone." She said, placing her forehead on the man's chest, laughing a bit.

"I'm a guy, if I did understand you women and your problems… that would make my life a bit harder, wouldn't it?" He spoke chuckling.

She chuckled as well, "Thank you, though, Renji." She closed her eyes, his heart beat was steady. "Renji?"

He looked down at her, seeing she was almost asleep. "Yeah?"

"When are you going to go out with Rukia?"

His face turned as red as his hair, "W-what?! Aikio! Why ask that?!"

She chuckled, she knew their relationship, how Rukia was oblivious and that Rukia might be falling for Ichigo, she couldn't help but to hope that the red head would get a shot with the girl. Renji placed his hand on top of Aikio's head, looking off with a slight grumbled voice, "You know, with you like this, Rukia might think we're dating."

She chuckled, "Now Renji, don't flatter yourself." She spoke now getting up, seeing the shocked face on Renji's face. She chuckled, then patted the red head, "Renji, silly, I'm kidding, you're going to have a nice shot with a girl." She spoke waving off.

Aikio smiled to herself, she did like Renji, although she never saw him much, he was a nice guy, and she did hope that Rukia would open her eyes. But in a way, Renji reminded her of herself, in love with someone who doesn't even know it.. She stopped, looking up in the sky, 'I guess.. I'm not meant to have anyone.'

She sighed and continued walking, maybe her luck would turn up, there was no guaranteeing that she had to be so depressed, besides, all this depression over a guy? Who was she kidding? She shouldn't get so worked up over a guy, there were more guys weren't they? Exactly. More fish in the sea as they say, more doors to open, more hearts to find. With her new found confidence, she marched happily into the 13th barracks, ready to start again.


	13. Assassinations and Fights

wow, almost all the responds i got back were everyone mad at what Shuuhei had done, haha, don't worry though, Everythings going to change for Aikio, or is it?

Disclaimer; I own nothing of Bleach, only Aikio.

Ps. I know for sure that i have the 1st division fukoutaichou wrong, i'm just too lazy to figure it out so i just made his name up, if anyone would like to pass it on to me would be a life saver.

* * *

Aikio was slammed against the ground, sure, send the new fukoutaichou on this mission where she could get killed. She stood, looking at the large hollow. The ugly thing was probably skyscraper tall, and looked more like a squid, and she had to defeat this all by her self, in the middle of nowhere.

She stood, 'This is getting me no where.' She thought, sighing, "Show what the hell flames are; Akuma Ryuu!" She spoke, and Akuma rushed at the hollow, destroying it quickly. She sheathed her sword sighing a bit, then walked back.

The Seireitei had been crawling with hollows for the past few days, and strange attacks, well more like assassinations. So far, only lowly shinigami had been hit, but the fact that they were shinigami was disturbing. 'So far, most of them have been 4th, 3rd and 9th divisions.' Aikio thought, walking back into the barracks, and Jushiro stopped her, "You need to head to a meeting."

Aikio blinked, but nodded and turned herself around and walked away, and entered the meeting hall. She noticed that Hinomori was missing and everyone was grim looking, "I missed something haven't I?" She spoke, her face serious.

Shosuke, 1st division's fukoutaichou, looked at her, "There was an assassination attempt on Hinomori-fukoutaichou."

That took Aikio back, "The assassinations are jumping up the rank quickly…" She spoke, forgetting that she shouldn't interrupt.

Shosuke seemed to frown then continued, "Shiimakida-fukoutaichou, I'm sorry to say this, but." He paused and she noticed that there were squad two members. "You're being put under investigation."

That took her back, "What?!" Renji spoke, standing up, "Why would Aikio be put up? Anyone of us could have done this?"

"Yeah! Besides, what would she have to gain?" Nanao and Rangiku seemed to chime in.

"Enough."

The voice belonged to Aikio. She took her zanpakuto out of her belt, holding it by the sheath and keeping it to her side. "Why me?"

"There are flames left at the scene." Shosuke spoke.

Aikio closed her eyes, then held her sword out, "Take my zanpakuto, I haven't done anything, so there's no need for me to go against anything you demand of me. If I go against your demands, that only gives you more suspicion against me, correct?" She spoke as a member of the 2nd squad took her sword.

Shosuke closed his eyes, "It's thinking like that, that worries some of us."

She blinked, "How?"

"That's exactly what Sosuke Aizen would have said." Shosuke spoke, looking at her, "Calm and collective y-"

"Shut the hell up!" Aikio spat, "Don't you dare say I'm anything like that bastard, or his others flunkies, I'm trying to go quietly and you're jumping down my throat like I did kill people. Now take me away so you can figure out who did this!" She hissed, not caring at all the eyes on her.

And like she spoke, she was taken away. She sat in the cell, pacing a bit, and looked up seeing Jushiro walking over to her cell, "Ukitake-taichou!" She spoke, keeping her distances from the cell.

"As soon as I heard I came, what happened? Aikio, why charge you for these assassinations?" He questioned.

"They said I'm the one able to do it because of my zanpakuto's ability, the flames, and I don't know why, there has to be others." She spoke but sighed, "but I might as well just go with what they say right? I mean, I know I didn't do it.."

Jushiro nodded, "I'm going to talk to the head taichou, see what he has to say about this." He spoke, "Stay calm and be nice Aikio."

She nodded and watched him leave. Aikio sat down, and closed her eyes, how long she was going to be in here… she didn't know.

* * *

Assassinations stopped, for the next three weeks, Aikio stayed in the cell, the more that timed passed the darker things looked for her. Aikio knew she hadn't done anything, that she was innocent, but when she was put up, and the assassinations stopped, that would be hard to convince otherwise. She thought who would set her up, or why. She search for anyone in her past who she might have hurt, or accidentally hurt, what she did, that they could either want her dead or convicted for life. Of course, she had three people that fatefully visited, Jushiro, to keep her up to date with events, Nanao, to keep her up to date on gossips, and Renji, just to talk to her and keep her cheered up.

It was then, that Aikio was let out, the assassinations started back up, and she was able to go out. She gave a sigh and walked out, breathing the fresh air and letting her eyes adjust to the sun. Aikio walked down the streets, ignoring the stares.

"Aikio."

She turned, seeing Shuuhei. The pang returned, despite convincing herself that she was over him. "Oh, Hisagi-fukoutaichou, nice to see you."

Shuuhei frowned a bit, she always referred to him as 'Hisagi-fukoutaichou' he didn't understand it.. "Can I talk to you?"

Aikio nodded, "Of course." She spoke, noticing him motioning her to follow him, she did and he ended up taking her to a deserted street.

He looked at her, "I'm sorry I never got to visit you."

"You were probably busy with running a division and balancing your love life. No sweat." She spoke quickly, not really paying attention and looked at the sky.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

She looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"You seem different."

She rolled her eyes, "You spend three weeks locked in a cell for something you didn't commit, then tell me how you feel." Her voice was sharp.

Shuuhei noticed the sharpness, and slightly flinched, "No, I mean, before that, you seemed to avoid me, did I do something wrong?"

Oh the things she wanted to say, no, you did nothing but break my heart, that's what she wanted to scream, but looked at him like he grew another head, "What a silly thing to say."

He started to get fed up with her, "Aikio, you got thin, Rangiku told me how you seemed out of it, and that you were over working yourself, that's not you."

Her eyes narrowed, "Look, that's how I deal with stress. If I recall correctly, that's how you dealt with your stress when Tousen left."

He flinched again, but ignored it, "Aikio, that's different, I also had a whole squad to run without a taichou, you're fukoutaichou with a taichou so you shouldn't do more work than need be.."

"Oh so now you care." She said, letting her emotion slip. "Now you care after everything's said and done. Thanks, for all you could have known, I could have complicated suicide and you wouldn't have known it until I committed it." She spoke, frustration was lashing out, and she wasn't stopping herself.

That took Shuuhei back but his frustration lashed out as well, "Maybe it would have been better for everyone. You know what, maybe you're just over thinking things, just as usual, I'm thinking I've done something wrong when in truth it's your own idiotic mind that causes it." He wouldn't normally say those things, but the strain that was going on between him and his inner emotions, and figuring out if he really did like Rangiku, was starting to flare out of control, and Aikio had pushed the wrong button, "So you know what? Go ahead, go die for all I care!" He spoke turning on his heels and walking off.

Aikio felt her self rip in half, again, and she felt her vision blur before realizing she was crying. What had she done? She had ruined everything… She turned on her heels and headed on a different direction, quickly drying her tears as best as she could, and walked into the 13th division, and right into her quarters.

* * *

Well, i know it's short, i'm sorry, but how ya'll like them apples?! i feel so evil for putting Aikio through all this..


	14. Why

sorry it's been so long i've been so busy!

Disclaimer: Iown nothing of Bleach only Aikio

* * *

She didn't know how many days were passing, she seemed to not care anymore, just letting the days go by. Everyone noticed the change, she started to burry herself in her work, and Jushiro knew the worst, she wasn't really eating, and that she seemed to disregard anything about her life, she would take that dangerous missions, and that she was pale. Her eyes seemed distant as well, and over all, she seemed withdrawn from everyone.

Renji kept by her side most of the time, trying to keep her from going off the deep end. He was there no matter how many times she told him to leave, or however many times she ignored him, yet in the end she would just give in and she would talk to him about everything.

It was one of those days that she had to go to a meeting, she hated them to no end because she had to see Shuuhei. Renji, walking next to her, glanced at her, "It shouldn't be a long meeting."

She sighed, "You always say that."

"Cause one time I might be right."

She only shook her head, and they walked in, noticing that they were one of the first ones, along with Nanao and Rangiku. Instantly Aikio found something wrong, since Rangiku was always with Shuuhei and vice versa. Yet because of Aikio's stubbornness or the fact that she didn't think it was any of her business to talk about their relationship, simply took a seat next to Nanao, and Renji sat next to her.

Not a second sooner, Rangiku hugged the girl, like usual, and squeezed the girl, "Aikio darling, how are you today?"

"Fine," She lied, "And you, Rangiku?"

She sighed, "I'd actually like to talk to you after meeting about that, if that's all right, Aikio."

Aikio noticed the sudden sadness in her voice, and didn't hesitate, "Sure, of course Rangiku, you know I'm always here."

Again, Rangiku hugged the girl, and then took her seat, this time, next to Nanao. Aikio realized that everyone else was coming in.

Taking a deep breath, Aikio tried to relax through the meeting, trying to focus on the topics and agenda's that everyone seemed to be in, and then Aikio realized that they were talking about the assassinations, that they finally realized where the person was at. 'This is good.' She thought, 'Now I'm fully cleared of committing them.'

"So we're going to need one more fukoutaichou's to take this on." Sasakibe spoke.

"I'll go." Aikio spoke, not even thinking.

"Aikio." Renji whispered, "Are you insane? You're not in the right physical condition, besides..."

"I'll go." Aikio repeated, "I want some payback for this person setting me up."

"Good, so 13th division's fukoutaichou Aikio Shiimakida and 9th division's fukoutaichou Shuuhei Hisagi will both head out to the spot tomorrow morning, you two will be briefed at 6 a.m." Sasakibe spoke, then moved on to the next topic.

Aikio's heart stopped, what. She glared at Renji, "Why didn't you tell me." She hissed quietly.

"I was trying to tell you but you ignored me!" He hissed back, looking back at her.

She softly growled and tried to more on to the next topic. Through the rest of the meeting, Aikio fumed in her head, this wasn't going to be good, it was going to be disastrous. And when the meeting finally ended, she was actually glad to see Rangiku drag the girl away.

Aikio looked around, then noticed that they were in the 10th barracks, "So what's going on Rangiku, we've been walking this whole time and you haven't said anything."

Rangiku sorta chuckled, "I could say the same Aikio," She then stopped within the office she shared with Hitsugaya, yet he was out, and she sat on the couch, and patted the spot next to her. Aikio followed, now a bit worried. Rangiku sighed, "We're through kid."

Aikio didn't understand, "Since when have we been a thing?" She spoke, honestly.

Rangiku sighed and shook her head, "No. I mean Shuuhei and I. We're through."

Aikio was taken back, wasn't Rangiku everything Shuuhei wanted? Why would he do something like that? She didn't understand it, "Rangiku… I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "I should be sorry."

That really took her back, "Wait, why?"

"You've like Shuuhei haven't you?" She paused seeing the girl turn away, "I knew you did. I didn't understand how you were always so friendly towards me, but would ignore Shuuhei, I'm sorry kid, it must have hurt you a lot, and.. You probably hated me."

Aikio looked right at the woman, "Rangiku, why would I hate you? You were one of the few people to actually take to me when I came, er, well, when I switched to the 9th division, I could never hate you. And besides, it was Shuuhei's choice, not mine, I don't have anything he's looking for in a girlfriend material, I shouldn't be surprised." She stood, but hugged the woman, "You're my best friend Rangiku, no guy would ever come between us, duh." She spoke waving to the girl, "So don't worry. I have to go off, early morning."

Rangiku waved to the girl, "Be careful Aikio."

Aikio seemed not to hear the warning, she didn't really want to go, she didn't know how to look at Shuuhei. Sure, don't get her wrong, she was still mad at what he had done; practically throwing her away when he found someone, ignoring her, then telling her to die for all he could care for, although she partial blamed herself. She had too also ignored him, and snapped at him.

Yet it still wasn't making any sense to her, how could he give up the girl he always spoke about, how he bothered Aikio in the past how he wanted to date her, so why, when he finally got the girl of his dreams, would he give her up? She had that thought on her mind while she came into 13th divisions barracks and to her own quarters and began packing. She seemed that the necessities, such as extra clothing and bandages, would be the only things she would need.

So, sighing, she got changed and slipped in her bed, and actually found herself asleep in no time.

* * *

Aikio's hardest part was waking up. The more she thought about it, the less she wanted to go. Yet, because she had volunteered herself, she got up and went to the first division's barracks to get informed about where to go to find this assassin. She was almost to the meeting when Sasakibe greeted her, calmly asking for her to follow, which she did, and was in front of Yamamoto in no time.

Aikio gave her respect by bowing to the higher up, "Ohiyo, General Yamamoto-taichou," She paused, noticing Shuuhei was there, "I'm sorry if I've kept you and Hisagi-fukoutaichou waiting." She added quickly, yet smoothly, and stood up straight, walking next to the fukoutaichou.

"You are fine, Shiimakida-fukoutaichou, you both are pretty early." Yamamoto spoke, voice ragged from age, "You two will be heading to the 45th district of the Rukongai, the assassin is said to be there, residing with in a cave near the north end of the district. Take the assassin out as quickly as you can, we don't need any more casualties."

Both fukoutaichou's nodded, and the minute they were dismissed, they left quickly and silently.

The Rukongai was quiet, it being the morning, the sun was barely rising, and Aikio loved it, this was usually the time she thought or trained, but now, she was on edge. Once they hit the 44th district, they now walked normally, not wanting to waste too much of their strength against an enemy they knew nothing much about.

Aikio sighed a bit, she hadn't flash stepped in a long time, not for a long period of time at least, she must have been letting herself go.

"Aikio?" Shuuhei's voice rung in her ears.

"What." She spoke, not meaning for it to sound as harsh as she had meant then sighed, "What?"

He didn't know what to say, well, honestly, he wanted to say sorry. He never meant for anything he said, well, yelled at her to offend her, hell he didn't even want to say those things because he never meant it, he would certainly NEVER want her to die, never. "Aikio.. I.. look, I didn't mean anything I said." He spoke, barely being able to say it.

Why did it take her back when she heard him speak the words, but she shook her head, "I know you didn't." She lied, she really had thought he meant it. But it still wouldn't explain how she was so.. "I've been real busy with catch up work." She spoke, trying to make him feel better.

He didn't take it, "Aikio, I mean it, I didn't mean what I said-"

She put her hand up, "Shuuhei, I know you didn't mean it, now let it go." She spoke, keeping her eyes off in the distant. Something wasn't right, and in the middle of the clearing, she just stopped.

Shuuhei stopped as well, just missing the collision course he almost had with the girl, but it was also when he noticed it too, something was different, something in the air.

Aikio laid her hand on her hilt, "Something's…"

"Not right." Shuuhei whispered, turning to the side, his hand also on his hilt.

"So they sent two out." A male voice spoke behind them.

Shuuhei was the first to turn, seeing the man with black shaggy hair and blue eyes, he seemed to wear Rukongai clothing, yet he held a sword, he seemed to be in his middle aged state, his hair not yet ready to turn gray, but his face showed his age..

Aikio turned around, and she froze, that wasn't the man she thought it was, the man that.. "You.." She whispered.

The man smiled, "So you remember me?" He spoke then drew his sword pointing it at the two, "Sleep, Yume."

Shuuhei and Aikio braced themselves, it had to be flames.. And they saw him disappear.

Shuuhei's grip on his hilt tighten, "Aikio, watch yourself." He spoke, slightly drawing his sword, looking around, he turned his back for a second, and he instantly heard her voice. Her voice screaming. He turned around and almost froze, she was on her knees, hunched over, "Ai… Aikio!" He yelled, running and dropping to his knees, holding the girl by her shoulders, "Aikio?! Aikio wake up! Don't die! Don't die on me, Ai-" He felt pain in his chest, and looked down.

Her kodachi was in his chest, and he could feel his heart start to slow, "Ai… Aikio…" He managed out as the blood poured not only from his wound, but his mouth.

"You did this.." She whispered, "You.. You threw me away Shuuhei. You left me. You hurt me. I LOVED you, and you threw me away. How could you Shuuhei? How could you do that after everything we've been through!" She started to scream and looked up at him, "How could you!?!"

He just stared at her, "Aikio…" He whispered, and fell to the ground, his breathing slowing down, how had he not known? His eyes closed, 'Forgive me Aikio…'

* * *

Yume means Dream


	15. The Reason

**Hiya! so a lot of people have been helping me, from reveiwing and even helping me correct some minor things! I thank everyone! and this is a heads up, these chapters are going to be really short! I'm sorry for the shortness!**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Bleach, only Aikio and Maki.**

* * *

**Aikio looked around, she was in a room, no, a one room shack. She tensed, this was the clearing forest, "Shuuhei?" She whispered, hearing footsteps. Looking around, she saw someone, it was… herself… Her eyes widen, that was her when she was young, many, many, MANY years ago, when her mother… when her mother died..**

"**Mama! Mama!" Her younger self cried, kneeling next to the dying woman, her hair was gray although she wasn't that old, and her blue eyes were fading.**

"**Oh, my sweet dear, my sweet Aikio.." She whispered, holding her hand up, her hand against the child's cheek, "My sweet Aikio… I'm so sorry.. I do… I don't want this…" She whispered.**

**Aikio herself was frozen, this… this really had to be the man she thought it was; Maki. Her father. She was surprised though, that he had a zanpakuto, and he was this far in his technique, considering he never had gone to the Academy.. Or so she thought so. She turned, looking behind her, looking at the man. "Maki." she hissed.**

**He smiled, "How rude, I haven't seen my dearest daughter in years and this is how you great me?" **

"**Tch. Some father you are, abandoning us." she spoke, her hand on her hilt, "Why are you doing this?"**

"**I can't stand to see you do this, to fight." He appeared in front of her, "Now go."**

**She just blocked his sword, and backed up, going right through the illusion of her mother and her younger self. "I see, Yume… this is nothing but a dream, isn't it? Where's Shuuhei?"**

"**Wouldn't you like to know?" Maki spoke, and rushed forward, and then Aikio sent her hilt into his chest.**

"**You were my father, how could you do this?" She motioned to the still illusion of her mother dying, "You did this… you threw me away, you left me. You hurt me. I LOVED you and you threw me away! How could you do that after everything we've been through! How could you?!"**

"**Aikio…"**

**Her eyes widen, that wasn't Maki's voice, and she seemed to snap open to reality, and she realized what had happened, her sword was right in Shuuhei's chest. Shuuhei fell over, and she froze with fear. "Shu… Shuuhei…" She whispered, dropping her sword and falling to her knees, clinging to him, "Shuuhei?! Shuuhei wake up! Please! Shuuhei! I didn't mean it! Shuuhei! Please don't die!" She was crying. She killed him, she killed him… that's all that was going through her mind. "Shuuhei!!" She screamed, clutching to him, and sobbing.**

"**Tsk, tsk Aikio, how could you?" Maki spoke, leaning against his sword. "The man simply told you to watch yourself and you stab him in the chest."**

**She didn't let go, she was crying her heart out, she couldn't believe… **

"**Aikio.."**

**Was she mistaken, that… she leaned back, looking at the body, "Shuuhei?" She whispered, clutching to him tighter.**

**His eyes were barely open, "Aikio.." He whispered, "Damn.. I'm sorry." **

**She shook her head, "no, no you're fine, Shuuhei, just shut up… I'll get a hell butterfly and the medics will be here soon and you'll be alright…" She spoke, crying.**

**His hand came up to her cheek, "You.. You know… I've… I've been so stupid… Aikio…" He was barely getting it out, "I've… always thought… that… I loved Rangiku… but.. Aikio… it's… it's yo-"**

"**Shuuhei shut up." She whispered, laying him down, "You need to get your rest.." She let him go, and took his hand laying it on his stomach, and then stood, as a hell butterfly, she barely whispered her commands and it flew off. She turned, looking at the man, "Maki." She growled, "You've taken things too far." She grabbed her sword.**

**Maki now held his, "Oh? Have I?" he pointed it at her, "My dear daughter, you know why I abandoned you?" He smirked, "It's because I could never stand any of you, not you or your fragile mother. That's why I let a few poisons in her drink, that way, when she died, you'd die in the streets, yet it seems I was wrong.. Deathly wrong."**

**Aikio was taken back, "But.. Why?" **

"**Why? You ask me that? I couldn't move up the latter if I had you two to keep me from going on!"**

**She glared at him, "That's the reason?! That pathetic reason!" She growled, "Now I have no guilt in killing you." She whispered, and then rushed forward, and the fight started out.**

**It seemed that Maki was no amateur, and after taking a few hits Aikio knew she couldn't hold back. She was almost out of breath, and she held her sword, "Show what the Hell flames are; Akuma Ryuu!" She yelled, as Akuma appeared.**

**Maki seemed taken back a bit but smiled, "So this is the famous Akuma Ryuu, how amazing, I didn't think a weak person like yourself would be able to come this high in the rank, but, Yume isn't so easily defeated. Sleep Yume." he spoke.**

**Aikio backed up as Akuma leapt for her, 'damn, his reach in illusions can even effect zanpakuto.' She stopped and sheathed her sword, and Akuma disappeared, 'seems you can't help me Akuma… not this time.' she glanced at Maki, 'kido is my best shot.' she rushed forward, and she was in front of him, and send him flying with a kick. Maki smirked and then was in front of her, taking her back.**

"**Nice speed, but not enough." He spoke as his sword was in her stomach, "Unlike the rest, I think I'll delay your death."**

**She smirked, grabbing his shirt, "Way of destruction 16; Six rod prison." She spoke as he was bound, she then pointed to his chest, "You're no father of mine," She spoke as blood seeped out of her mouth, "Way of destruction 4: White Lightning." And the beam penetrated his body, his heart and she released the rods and he fell back.**

**Aikio held her stomach, the blood was gushing out at a fast pace, 'Damn…' she turned over to Shuuhei, and took a few steps towards him but pain shot through her body and she fell to her knees in pain. "Shuuhei.." She whispered, "Damn, Shuuhei please… don't die.." She said, holding her stomach, and to her relief, she saw Isane Kotetsu and Hanataro appear, "Kotetsu-fukoutaichou…" She whispered. **

**Isane knelt next to her, "Aikio.."**

"**Shuuhei…he's badly injured, him first.." She spoke, pointing to him.**

**Isane nodded, "Hanataro will take care of you." She spoke going over to the other injured fukoutaichou.**

**Hanataro rushed over to her side and knelt down, "Oh, Shiimakida-fukoutaichou, you're really wounded!" He placed his hands on her shoulder and let her lay down, then proceeded to heal her.**

**Aikio took deep breaths, "Thank you, Hanataro…" She whispered, closing her eyes, 'please be okay when I open my eyes, Shuuhei…'**


	16. Waking Up

And here we go! Remember, real short chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of bleach only Aikio

* * *

When Aikio did wake up, she was in the 4th division, and she saw Jushiro, "Ukitake-taichou.." She spoke, sitting up, wincing a bit from the pain.

Jushiro looked over to her and walked over, "Oh, Aikio, you shouldn't be moving, not for another few days, thank heavens you're alright, you had me all worried." He spoke, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She nodded, "I'm sorry for worrying you, Ukitake-taichou."

He gave a slight sigh, "It's quite alright, I knew you were going to be all right, Unohana-taichou said you would, I just have a bad habit of worrying too much."

She gave a slight laugh, which took both back, but she continued on, "That's what makes you the best taichou I could ask for, Ukitake-taichou, you care a lot for your subordinates, it's me who should be saying sorry, I've been.."

He patted her head, "It's all right Aikio, I know. Renji's been keeping me in tabs, as Nanao, why do you think I always delivered papers to 9th division?"

She did, now realizing it, wonder why he never sent her every where else but 9th… her eyes widen, "Shuuhei?! What about Shuuhei?!" she spoke, now worried.

Jushiro calmed her down, "Now now, Aikio, he's going to be find as well, the blade did just miss his heart.."

She started to cry, she hadn't killed him, she hadn't.. "Thank god.." She spoke, covering her eyes with her arm, "Thank god…"

Jushiro looked at her, "You still care for Shuuhei don't you?" He spoke like a concerned father.

Aikio looked at him, then sighed, "I.. I don't know anymore.. I mean, he hurt me, so I shouldn't still care right? He broke my heart, and I should hate him for that right?" she was now looking at the ceiling, "But.. Shuuhei and I have been friends since the academy, and it's so hard to think.. That I wouldn't be able to see him, no matter how much it hurts.."

Jushiro patted her head, "You're stronger than anyone. You have a strong heart, even though it's been broke, and I wish I could help you answer your question, but there's really nothing I can do. It's all up to you, and knowing you, you'll make the right decision, you always do." He spoke smiling at her.

Aikio smiled back, and nodded, "Thank you, Ukitake-taichou."

He continued to smile, then patted her head again, "I must be off, Aikio, there are a few thing I have to deal with, and I'll be back." He spoke before he waved and took off.

For the next few days, Aikio stayed in the 4th division, and then once she was released, she knew what she had to do; visit Shuuhei. Yet, she couldn't she, was afraid. She was afraid to face him because she didn't know what her emotions were towards him, she didn't hate him, but she…


	17. Three Words And A Name

**Ah, poor Aikio, **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach, only Aikio**

* * *

She slammed her head against her desk, she was back to square one. Figuring out her emotions. 'Damn this all to hell, why can't I just find the right guy and be over with it..' she rested her arms on the desk, and then sat up, well, she was all done her work… she didn't know when Shuuhei would be out, it had been almost three weeks now.. She stood, the least she could do was finish his work for him, that way he wouldn't have as much work when he got out.

She took her leave from the 13th division and made her way to the 9th division. A few members were taken back at the fact that their old 3rd seat was visiting, but she ignored them and walked into the office, seeing that the work load was less than she expected. So slightly smiling, she started it. By the time she was finished, she sighed and then sat on the desk, back turned towards the door and looked out the small window.

'I always missed this.' She thought, looking out the window that showed the court yard that the 9th division kept up with. The few sakura trees and flowers seemed nice, and she remember her time here. Laughing and training, and she always did like the sakura tree shade. 'I won't admit that I do miss this, I do admit that I do miss Shuuhei, he could always make me laugh..' She looked down, sighing a bit, then her ears picked up the door opening, and she looked back, and was surprised, "Shuuhei…"

Shuuhei stood there, shocked a bit seeing that Aikio was sitting on his desk. "Aikio?"

She looked away, and looked down, "I'm sorry, I was just doing some of your paper work, I figured since you were in the hospital, that.. You wouldn't want to come back with a load of papers.."

Shuuhei smiled a bit and walked over to her, and lifted her chin up so she could look at him, "Thank you Aikio."

She looked at him, then looked away as her tears came, "I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I… I didn't mean too… I thought…"

He moved closer and hugged her, " I know, Aikio." He held her tightly against him, ignoring the slight pain his injuries gave. "Aikio, you never let me finish what I was going to say."

She held on to the front of his shirt, digging her head in his chest lightly, she didn't know what her emotions were..

"Aikio, I've always thought, that it was Rangiku, I always thought no one else was more perfect." He spoke, brushing his lips against the top of her head, "And when, I actually got enough courage, and we started going out, I thought it was perfect, that there wasn't anything more that could make me happy."

Aikio wanted to ask, she wanted to ask why did he break it? Why did he let it go? She felt him adjust her, so that he could let his lips be against her ear. "I was wrong Aikio. I was even stupid. I thought the best person I could have was Rangiku, and I was so stupid. The best person I could ever have was always next to me. Aikio, do you know how much you helped me when you first came to the division? You took almost all my stress and turmoil I was going through, all you had to do was smile at me and… and it just seemed to disappear, Aikio.. Forgive me, I, hurt you didn't I? I didn't mean too.." His lips were close against her ear.

Her eyes widen.

"I love you Aikio.."


	18. Restart

And This my dears, is the last chapter of The Sharpest Lives. Again, i want to thank everyone who's stayed with this production for so long!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Bleach, only Aikio

* * *

She was taken back, how.. She shoved him back lightly, looking at him like he was crazy. She then slipped off the desk and her eyes started watering, "You… you think that will fix everything Shuuhei? Three words and my name? You BROKE my heart. Just when I thought… just when I figured out the emotion I had… you throw me away… I know some of it was my fault, but it hurt!" She spoke clutching her chest, "It hurt so much Shuuhei, and you didn't even seem to care, if it wasn't for Renji and Nanao…" She looked down crying a bit, "It's not that easy Shuuhei." she was ready to go when he grabbed her wrist.

"Then let's start over, wipe the slate clean." He spoke, almost begging.

She looked back at him, almost confused. He let go of her wrist and held his hand out, "Hisagi, Shuuhei Hisagi. I'm fukoutaichou of the 9th division."

Aikio's eyes cleared a bit, and she looked at his hand, then him, "You come from the upper districts don't you?"

Shuuhei blinked.

"I don't do hand shakes, it's not my thing." She spoke, turning around and facing him, "It's more like, hey what's up. I'm Shiimakida, Aikio, fukoutaichou of 13th division."

Shuuhei smiled a bit, "You new? I haven't seen you around before."

She couldn't help but to almost chuckle, he was trying, almost begging for her not to leave him. "Yeah, I'm new, you want to help me get back to my division?" She asked with a soft voice. There was no pain in her chest, no tears.

"I'd love too." He spoke, walking to the door and opening it for her. She smiled and walked out. He smiled as they walked out, "So when were you transferred?"

"Not to long ago, I use to be in the 2nd division and even the 9th."

Shuuhei shook his head, "You couldn't have been in my division, I would have remember of seeing you, you're the only one in this whole place that has violet bangs.."

She smiled a bit, "I do like to be different." She now looked up, seeing the 13th division, "I guess I'm out then."

"I wouldn't mind seeing some other time, Kio."

She frown at him, and punched his arm, "Don't call me that!" She hissed, and walked in.

"See you later Kio!" He said with a slight laugh.

* * *

Aikio seemed to restart her life, Shuuhei literally did as he meant, he wiped the slate clean, he asked stupid questions, like where was she from? Why did she want to be a shinigami? What was her favorite food? Did she ever drink? All of these where question's he knew, yet asked them because if he didn't know her, he needed to know.

Her life seemed balance well enough, spending time with friends, working just enough and relaxing just enough. And her chest didn't hurt anymore, she wasn't confused, so she sat under a tree one day, the summer air on her face, eyes closed.

"Kio." A voice spoke, being right in front of her.

She opened her eyes and clutched her heart, "For heaven's sake's Shuuhei!!" She spoke yelling at the laughing shinigami, "For one! Don't call me Kio! Two, don't scare me!"

He laughed, and sat up, "I'm sorry Aikio, it was just too good to pass up, you should have seen your face!" He spoke the sat next to her, "So tell me Aikio, you want to train to day?"

She glanced over to him, training with him would be nice, so she nodded, "Sure!" And she stood up, "Just don't cry when I win."

He smirked, "Yeah, like you could ever beat me." He spoke standing up.

She took a few steps back and drew her sword as he did, and only smiled a bit. She didn't know how ling they kept up at their friendly match but in the end, they were both exhausted and Shuuhei laid down on his back, "Ugh, I'll let you win this one." he spoke, sheathing his sword and then placed his hands behind his head.

She smiled a bit and sheathed her sword then walked over to him, laying on her back as well, but used his stomach as a pillow, and she looked up at the sky, "You let me win huh?"

"Yup, consider yourself honored."

She chuckled a bit, "Shuuhei, you're an interesting one."

He smiled a bit, and let of his hands come down and stroke her hair, "Really? I could say the same for you."

She looked over at him, "Really? Is that a good thing coming from you?" She spoke. She was know how selfish she was being. Over time, she could see the slight pain in his eyes, the same she use to have, to want some one, but not be able to have them. She sat up, now looking away from him, "Shuuhei?"

"Yeah?" He spoke now propping himself up on his elbows.

"Do you.." She hesitated, "Do you love anyone?'

"Yes." He didn't even hesitate and sat up fully, "I love someone very much, and would do anything for her."

"Does it hurt that you can't have her right now?"

"Just a little, but I deserve the pain, especially after all the pain I put her through." He spoke.

She stood up, and looked back at him, giving her hand, "Come on then." She spoke, helping him up.

"Where are we going?" He asked a bit confused as they walked, and he noticed that they were going to the 9th division. "Aikio?"

She sighed a bit, "Shuuhei, you're really too kind you know that right?" She spoke as she opened the door and then, like usual, sat on his desk.

He closed the door, "What makes you say that?"

"Because I've been selfish." She whispered, then looked at him and smiled, "You want to try telling the person you love again?"

Shuuhei smiled, and walked over, "I want to try something else." He spoke, before taking her face in his hands, and leaned down, kissing her lips. She was honestly taken back, but kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His hands moved down to her waist, pulling her as close as he could to his body. He licked her lips, wanting entry, and she gave it. He explored everything he could, and she gave a soft moan.

They pulled apart for air, and he smiled, leaning back down so that his lips were at her ear, "I love you Aikio." he spoke before kissing her neck.

She smiled, and kept her arms around his neck, her fingers entangling in his head, "I love you too, Shuuhei." She whispered, and buried her face into his neck. She liked this, a lot.

"I'm sorry it took so long Aikio." He spoke picking her up.

She held on to him, taken back, "Shuuhei…"

Before he walked, he kissed again, this time, with lust. He pulled apart, "I've been stupid, and you know what? I don't need anyone else but you."

She smiled a bit, blushing. "Shuuhei.." She buried her head in his shoulder, "Stop it, you're making me blush.."

He smiled and carried her back, laying her down on the futon, and kissed her cheek, "Really? Even after I told you I love you?"

"Yes." She spoke.

He gave a slight chuckle, "You really are an interesting one." He said before kissing her again.

Aikio kept her arms around his neck, everything she wanted, everything she could ever ask for, she got. She got the man she always had a crush on, that she loved, and although she went through hell… he was worth it, and to him, she was worth everything.

* * *

See Happy ending! Again, I thank EVERYONE for reading these!


End file.
